Silver
by Darkblacklily
Summary: Alfred wants to explore the world, defeat monsters, and gain fame.He drags Arthur, a mage, with him on his journey. Alfred doesn't know anything about Arthur, and he won't tell Alfred anything.What is he hiding? And will his past catch up with him?  Usuk
1. Off to find a mage

Silver Ch 1

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters or hetalia. AT ALL.

Main pairing- USUK

Alfred's POV

.

I'm Alfred F. Jones. What does the F stand for? I really don't know, my parents passed away before I was able to ask. Not that it really matters; it's just a name anyway.

My brother and I lost our parents when we were seven. We are twins you see.

Our parent's friends, a nice couple that lived next to us took us in.

Once we were old enough, we started to get jobs. I mean, we can't always rely on them. We have to make our own living.

So Mattie, my brother, decided to help them on their farm, they are farmers.

Farming isn't bad, but I wanted to be an adventurer, you know, go out and see the world.

Of course, I was not old enough then. I was only sixteen and they kept saying I needed to learn how to protect myself.

So I got a job helping the blacksmith. He was a nice guy, he made weapons he sold to everyone to protect themselves. He also made and fixed farm tools. He was a good guy, a bit intimidating, and quiet though.

He was tall, he had blond hair and his eyes were blue, his name was Ludwig.

There was another person that helped Ludwig his name was Feliciano. He was a happy go lucky person that liked flirting with girls, eating good food, and taking naps.

Ludwig was all about rules and how things are supposed to be done, so it wasn't unusual to see him yelling at Feli because he had messed something up, which he does a lot.

They were good friends though; Feli was also good at things Ludwig was not.

Feli was good at making jewelry; he normally gave those away, and cooking.

I'm not saying that Ludwig's cooking was _bad_, it's just that Feli's was **better**.

Anyway, I worked there for two years. Surprised? Well, I needed the money if I was going to go on a journey, that and I wanted to learn how to make some weapons of my own…

Ludwig seemed to notice, and actually taught me how to use some weapons.

Once I told them, I was going on a journey soon; Ludwig told me that he was going to give me something, as a going away gift. Feli too, but knowing him, it's probably food, not that I'd complain, his pasta is great.

On the day I was leaving, I had already told my 'adopted parents' and Mattie, they told me to take care and gave me a leather bag and stuff they thought I needed for my adventure. I went to the smithy to say good-bye to Ludwig and Feli, both were there with something for me.

Ludwig made me two pistols, they were light, and you didn't have to reload after every shot. They were also good as blunt weapons if you ran out of ammo! (Ludwig gave me plenty of ammo too.)

Feli, instead of giving me pasta, made a silver locket. I'm not the type of guy that wears things like that, but I can't say no to a gift, so I wore it with pride.

Feli then gave me a bag filled with food, saying that it should last for a few hours; it was a joke between us. I had a big appetite.

After a few words of goodbye, I left the town of Mugen.

* * *

It was not long before I reached another town. Its name was…I do not remember actually. It was bigger than mine, but it was just as lively. I had been walking through the woods for a few days, practicing my shooting and camping out.

During those few days, I realized that the world was a bit more dangerous than I thought.

I had the _pleasure_ of meeting a few baby dinos. They were too young to do any damage, their claws and teeth were dull. However, their **mother** was a _completely different story_.

The minute she saw me next to her babies, she ran towards me. Her mouth wide open, claws extended, ready to kill.

I fired a few bullets near her, and she fled with her kids. That was probably the first time I feared for my life.

I couldn't make it alone, as much as I hate to admit it, it was true.

I decided if I was going to have someone help me, it had better be a mage.

Mages are people who were able to control magic, but that's pretty much all I know. I had never seen a mage before.

But even I heard about what mages can do, they're supposed to be able to heal and cast powerful spells. So if I get hurt, they can heal me, and I think I'd be pretty cool to have a mage as a friend.

.

Alfred walked around the market. 'information booth, information booth. Information booth- there!'

He ran up to what looked like a large tent with someone sitting behind a counter.

He smiled and greeted the person. "Hey!"

The person had a long dark blue cloak on, his eyes were a deep blue.

"How may I be of assistance?" he asked, his voice soft, his eyes looking at his customer.

"This is an information booth right?"

The male looked up at Alfred, "Yes, is there something you need?"

"Can you find out if there are any mages around here?"

The male nodded, his (left) hand holding the book in his lap, as his other hand flipped through it.

Stopping at a page, he snapped his fingers, the drawer next to him opened and a piece of paper and a feather pen flew out, landing on the counter.

"There are a total of five mages in the area. Each is at a different location, and their magic varies…" He looked up at Alfred, "Do they need to meet a requirement or..."

Alfred shook his head, "Nah, just give me the names and where I can find them."

The mage blinked before nodding, with a flick of his wrist, the feather pen dipped in some ink and began writing down on the paper.

Alfred leaned on the counter, "So uh... You're a mage too right?"

Blue eyes looked up at him, "Yes, but my job is to gather information. I am afraid I cannot travel with you on your journey."

Alfred blinked, "Wow, did you read my mind?"

The mage sighed, "No, it you are... easy to understand. There would be no other reason why you are seeking a mage."

Alfred smirked, "No, there are other reasons. Maybe I just wanted one to be my friend or-"

The feather pen stopped writing and the man took the paper and handed it to Alfred.

"20 Sukēru." He said, Alfred nodded and gave him the money.

"Good luck." He said as Alfred walked away. Looking down at the book on his lap, he frowned, "You'll need it."

A lock of silver hair slipped in front of his face. He brushed it behind his ear and closed the book.

* * *

A/n

Mugen means dreams.

The hero born in the town of dreams. Cool huh?

No? *sulks* well I'm sorry I'm not creative.

(the continents are the same. But in this AU the countries (England, France, etc) are cities or towns.)

This way, if people say they are from, for instance, France, they are from the city France in Europe.

Of course they are larger than most cities.

I'll stop talking about this now. It'll start to confuse you.

Country- (in this AU) large city

Cities- (in this AU) smaller cities

Towns are still towns

And there are few villages.

Sukēru is the currency. Sukēru means scale. (yes, SCALE)

1 Sukēru is like a dollar. (Ok maybe not a good comparison.)

It might seem expensive, but Alfred/America is asking for location and names of mages. (And one Sukēru is the lowest currency, you can't even get anything for 1 Sukēru.)

Mages tend to be rare (uncommon), so information on mages isn't cheap.

Sukēru is normally a bronze color, so it would be worth 1.

A silver one is worth 10, and gold is worth 100.

Easy right? There aren't any other coins so there's no need to worry.

This means less work (for me) and fewer headaches (for the both of us).

The town he is currently in is uh… Hino (something). Which means... sunrise I think...

~Alfred's pistol is a revolver.

Lancaster Pistol, it fires quickly and is reliable.

Made in the UK. (19th century)

And you don't have to reload _after every shot_, you have to reload at _every TWO shots_.

However, since this is a fanfic, can we just pretend Alfred is just so awesome that it takes him about a second to reload? No? Well he has two that should count for something.

Wait, that doesn't change anything?

FINE! He'll just buy another weapon later! *pouting*

I considered the Ballester Molina but, The Ballester is single action pistol...

(the Ballester) It similar to the COLT M 1911 which was made in the US. Guess when it was made, here's a hint, it has the number in its name.

Ah, guns, I honestly prefer knives and swords. But its fine.

I mean, knives and swords look cool, and Guns have **HUNDREDS OF DESIGNS** .

But it's ok. _Really._

~I can't pick guns with cartridges because this place is set in sort of old times.

He'll get a better gun/s later. Its just a starter weapon, really.

~his out fits is his regular bomber jacket and pants, but he has a sort of brown vest and white shirt. _Yes, he also has a cowboy hat_; he keeps it in his bag.

- His bag is the type that slings over your shoulder, its brown, probably leather.

Looks like a messenger bag.

(Bellino Leather Messenger Brown - Messenger Bags)

-Italy's pendent, is circular O

There is a sort button on the side of it, and there seems to be two parts to it.

A cover and a back, its connected by that thingy…(those things on lockets that connect the two…)

I'd draw it, but I suck at drawing... (By my standards anyway...)

We'll meet Arthur next chapter.

Remember people, **Mages shouldn't me messed with.**

Because Alfred, certainly won't.


	2. Hit and miss

Silver ch2

Tba- umm read?

* * *

.

Alfred left the information booth and walked around for a little bit.

He looked at the paper in his hand and decided it'd probably be better if he got a mage quickly so he could leave and start his journey.

.

~Weapon Store~

.

Alfred looked around cautiously, why would a mage be here of all places?

There were weapons everywhere, on the walls and in cases, there were Axes, spears, swords, and guns.

Well, this was a good place to stock up on ammo, and maybe buy a better gun. Not that the one Ludwig made was bad, it just, wasn't his style. He wouldn't sell it, it was a gift after walked into the store, looking at the guns on display. He cringed at the prices one hundred was rather expensive. It wasn't that he didn't have enough, but…

.

"Is there something you need?" A short male with blonde hair and green eyes said. He had a young girl following him, probably his sister since they looked alike.

.

Alfred gave a light smile, "Um, I was looking for a mage to accompany me on-"

A rifle was quickly pressed against his chest, "You better not be here to kidnap Lillian."

Alfred nervously chuckled; this was a bad idea… "No, I wanted a mage to accompany me, but I can see that that's not possible." He slowly backed away, "So I'll just be leaving now."

"Wait." Lillian said, she put her hand on her brother's rifle, lowering it.

"Please don't be mad at Vash, he's over protective sometimes." She smiled lightly, "going on a journey seems nice, but I like being here with my brother."

She smiled, "I hope you find a mage to go with you."

.

Alfred nodded, "Uh.. yeah." He was prepared to leave until a voice stopped him, again.

"Sorry about that." Vash said sighing. "Yesterday was a bit hectic, and Lillian was almost attacked by a few guys. I guess it wasn't right of me to think you were like that and take my anger out on you."

Alfred gave him a smile, "its ok."

Vash nodded, "Ah, right. As an apology, if you ever want to buy something, I'll give you a discount."

"Ok, well I'm off to find a mage."

.

He looked around, the mage was supposed to be around here somewhere…

"Do you need something?"

Alfred turned around to see a girl with blonde hair wearing a blue dress.

She had a bag and looked like she was going somewhere.

"Uh yeah, do you know if there's a mage around here?"

The girl nodded, "I'm the mage that _lives around here_."

She smiled, "but I'm leaving with my brothers on a trip today, so I'm afraid I can't help you."

Alfred sighed, "Yeah. I hope you enjoy your trip."

The girl giggled, "I will, bye."

.

Alfred watched as she walked away. 'Great, that's two down three left.'

He took the list out of his pocket and looked at it.

_Lie^n_

_Emily_

_Arthur_

.

He stared at it for about five seconds more bore shoving it in his pocket.

Four out of five mages were girls; both the mages he had asked turned him down.

Did he really want to keep trying?

.

* * *

.

He walked up to a small house and knocked on the door. He heard the shuffling of feet and soon the door opened. A young girl with long brown hair stood in the doorway.

"Yes?"

Alfred scratched his head awkwardly, "Er… I was wondering if there were any mages that would like to go on an adventure with me. Do you know any?"

The girl giggled, "sorry, but my sister and I are healers only. We'd be a burden to you. We don't know any offensive spells."

Alfred smiled sheepishly, "So is that a no, Miss, uh… Te^in?"

The girl giggled again, "My name is actually Le^in."

"Sorry about that." The girl shook her head, "no, that's fine."

"Did you try the other mages that live around here?"

Alfred sighed, "Yeah, the others said no too." His shoulders sagged a bit, "There's actually one mage I haven't asked yet, but I have a feeling it's not going to go well…"

Le^in blinked, "Oh, the mage that lives in the woods?"

"Yeah, probably…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper.

"Arthur..."

Le^in nodded, "he tends to keep to himself, he rarely leaves the forest. He is blonde and has green eyes. He lives near the middle of the forest, you can't miss it."

Alfred smiled, "Thanks for your help."

.

* * *

.

Alfred navigated through the woods pretty well, he didn't trip over anything and he only ran into wild rabbits. Course he would never hurt the little things, even if he were hungry.

'I wonder how Matt's doing, I mean I haven't been gone for more than a week but… He's not the type that is used to field work… he's also pretty skinny, and shy, and tends to keep things in-'

He tripped over something and landed facedown on the ground.

Alfred groaned and turned over, "I should start watching where I'm going." He slowly got up to his feet and looked at what he tripped on; it was a thorny rose bush. It was a good thing he didn't land on the rose bush. (The side of it somehow tripped him.)

.

He dusted off his clothes and looked around. Roses, tulips, and a large variety of other flowers that he could not name surrounded him.

Ten feet away from him stood a small cottage, 'Must be where the mage lives.'

.

.

He walked up to the house, and knocked on the door. When no one answered, he knocked again, this time the door opened.

He opened the door and walked inside, the cottage was small but rather cozy.

A small wooden table, two chairs next to the table, one chair next to a fireplace, a bedroom, a kitchen, in the living room there were shelves full of books, paper on a desk next to the bed…

.

"Do you need something?" America jumped, and quickly turned to find a young man sitting next to the fireplace in a large chair.

.

The male had a long black cloak on, covering most of what he wore, but his face showed that he was displeased.

His eyes were a deep green; his hair looked a bit shaggy but was a vivid hue of blonde.

And…oh god, those eyebrows are huge.

.

The man leaned on his right hand, "Are going answer my question or stand there and stare?"

.

Alfred blinked and quickly said the first thing that came to his mind, which was not a good idea. "You're eyebrows are huge!"

Said eyebrows furrowed and the man pushed the cloak away from his lap, revealing a very thick leather bound book.

"Fireball!"

A ball of fire appeared in front of the man and headed towards Alfred.

Alfred ducked, the fireball just missing his head by a centimeter, as it flew out the door and hit and unsuspecting tree. The place where the fireball hit turned black, but the tree didn't burst into flames like Alfred expected.

.

Alfred stood up, and patted his hair, it felt warm, but at least he still had all of it.

"What was that for?" Alfred asked, his hand preparing to go for his gun he kept hidden behind him, just incase.

.

"For insulting me." The green-eyed man said smirking, as a small rabbit-like creature crawled into his lap.

.

Alfred pouted, he did deserve it for insulting the person, not a good (first) impression, but he did not have to throw a **fireball** at him.

"I just wanted to know if you would like to travel with me. I need a-"

"No thank you." He said opening the book and flipping through the pages.

Alfred frowned, come on, he was trying to be nice.

"Look I'm sorry for insulting you. If you would just listen-"

"My answer is still no."

.

Alfred felt like breaking something in frustration, "ok, how about we start over."

Green eyes looked up from his book with amusement. "Alright."

.

Alfred held out his hand, despite the fact that Arthur was five feet away.

.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones, nice to meet you. And you are?"

"Arthur." He said looking down at his book.

Alfred dropped his hand back to his side, "so you got a last name or…"

"You don't need to know my last name." Arthur said curtly.

Alfred really wanted to hit something, why was this person so hard to get along with? They had only known each other for about three minutes and he already wanted to hurt him!

Which is really saying something, I mean, Alfred **loved** people.

Ok, maybe the person was a little bit annoying, but he could handle it, he was a hero after all.

.

Sometimes you have to sacrifice to help the greater good.

.

"So, Artie…"

Arthur's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Arthur, not Artie. Do you want to be blown up?"

Alfred tried to laugh it off, he really did, but he had a feeling Arthur could go through with his threat.

"Ok, Arthur, would you please go on a journey with me?"

Arthur closed his book, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"What is the purpose for going on your journey?"

Alfred blinked and scratched his head, god this person liked using big words.

"That is, well…" he gave Arthur a big smile, "I want to become a hero, to save people from those evil monsters and bring peace to this land."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "How noble of you."

Alfred frowned, "But, it's not like I can do it alone. I wanted to find some people who are willing to join me. We could become a team and become known."

Arthur shook his head, "No, absolutely not. I could care less for fame and fortune, leave me be."

"But Artie!"

"It's Arthur you idiot." Arthur glared at him, "and some of us would rather live in peace then travel the country side slaying monsters and 'becoming heroes'."

.

Alfred pouted, "But, traveling is fun. And we're slaying monsters to help people. Don't you want to help people?"

Arthur scoffed, "Hardly, most humans are loud mouths with no common sense. They wouldn't even know about how to read the atmosphere."

.

Alfred blinked twice, "is that a book?"

Arthur turned away, "You've proved my point."

Alfred walked up to Arthur, "But Arthur! You're the only one that can go with me."

Arthur glared at him, "what do you mean the only one? There are four lovely ladies that reside in the town that could go with you."

Alfred sighed, "The first one has an overprotective brother, the second one is leaving today, and the third and forth don't want to go with me."

.

"And you don't try to convince them otherwise?" Arthur opened the book and glared at Alfred, "You're blocking my light."

.

"I wouldn't force a girl to accompany me. That's wrong!" Alfred did not move from his spot in front of Arthur.

.

Arthur snorted, "And here you are trying to do that to me. Some gentleman you are."

Alfred folded his arms across his chest, "I _was_ asking politely. But you're so stubborn!"

.

Arthur crossed one leg over the other and traced a line of words in the book with his finger.

"_Restrict._"

Almost immediately, Alfred fell to the ground, bound by some sort of invisible force.

Arthur smirked and uncrossed his legs. "Do you even know what you're up against?"

Alfred stuck his tongue out at Arthur from his position on the ground.

"If you think this can stop me, you're wrong!"

.

Arthur's eyebrow raised, "Oh?"

.

After a bit of struggling, Alfred broke free of the restraints, smirking at the shorter man.

"See! I'm awesome!"

Arthur smirked, "Shall I use a stronger one then?"

Alfred swallowed nervously, "No, I'm good."

.

Arthur closed the book and stood up, "you don't have anywhere to stay right?"

Alfred blinked, "what?"

Arthur turned to him, "you can stay here tonight. But I'm still not joining your team, got that?" Arthur turned around, grabbed a basket from under his bed and walked out of the house.

The sun was already setting, Alfred sighed and looked to his side.

Arthur was gathering herbs in his basket, looking rather ridiculous because he was wearing the hood of his cloak up.

It remind him of something, a story… Red something…

He shrugged, well not that that matters.

.

* * *

.

Arthur lightly took off two leaves of his plant. A rabbit hopped up to him, its ears large and down. "Pyu?"

Arthur bent down and picked up the small rabbit, putting it on his shoulder.

"Hello love. Do you want a treat?" The rabbit rubbed its cheek against Arthur's lovingly.

Arthur chuckled lightly, "you'll spoil your supper if you eat too much."

"Pyuu!" Arthur laughed taking a piece of lettuce from his basket you held it out for it.

"Just a little bit won't hurt I guess." The rabbit took the lettuce and nibbled happily and Arthur continued to collect herbs.

.

Alfred looked at the two, 'that was so weird.'

He was pretty sure that rabbits don't go 'pyuu'. Moreover, he was surprised that Arthur could laugh like that, he was sure that Arthur was some jerk who acted as if he knew everything.

.

Alfred sighed, 'I wish he'd change his mind.'

After Arthur gathered all the herbs he needed, and some vegetables from his garden, he went into his kitchen.

He put the basket on the table, and took out a knife from a drawer. He washed his hands, the knife, and the vegetables thoroughly with water.

.

Alfred watched as Arthur cut the vegetables and poured hot water into a large black pot.

He lit a fire with his magic. As soon as the water started boiling, Arthur dumped the vegetables (carrots and potatoes) in the pot.

Then he left it alone and took out two bowls and two plates. He took the sliced tomatoes and arranged the nicely on the plates, then took out a small bowl and poured, what looked like either salt or sugar, and put cucumbers on the plates.

Then he took a bit of the salt and sprinkled it on the cucumber slices.

Afterwards he turned back to the bubbling pot. Taking a ladle, he scoped up a bit of soup and tasted it.

Then he proceeded to dump the rest of the salt that was in the bowl into the soup, stirring it a bit.

Turning around he noticed Alfred watching him.

Bits of pink dusted his cheeks, "It'll be done soon, so stop watching me and sit in the other room."

.

Arthur's house, if you could call it that, was actually bigger on the inside than the outside.

A small section of the house was the kitchen. There were shelves and cupboards, probably filled with things from his garden.

The room he had first saw could be described as a 'living room/dinning room'. There were tables and chairs on one side, but the chair that Arthur sat in before was in front of a fireplace, faced towards the door for some reason.

There were shelves filled with books, a long black desk under the shelves had papers and books all over it.

He sat down in one of the chairs by the table, swinging his legs idly.

.

Arthur walked into the room, putting down two bowls filled with soup and went back to the kitchen.

Alfred stared at the soup; it was a light brown color, bits of carrot and potatoes floating in it.

'He didn't give me a spoon.'

As if on cue, England came back, holding two plates with forks and spoons on them. He out them down on the table and went back into the kitchen.

.

'I don't know why he doesn't just ask me to help.'

.

Arthur came back, holding two teacups and a teapot, he put them down gently on the table and poured tea into his cup.

He looked questioningly at Alfred; Alfred shook his head, "not a big fan of tea."

.

Arthur nodded and took his fork, "It's not poisoned."

Alfred laughed, "Thanks."

The soup wasn't bad, although it needed a bit more salt. The salad, if you could call it that, was not bad either.

"That was good."

"R-Really?" Arthur blushed lightly, and looked at his pet rabbit.

The rabbit was eating from a bowl on the ground, eating carrots and lettuce.

.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I had a home cooked meal, been living on what my folks gave me before I left."

.

"I see." Arthur quickly stood up, "They should be done now."

"What should be done?"

"Scones."

"What are scones?"

"Give me a second." Arthur hurried off to the kitchen once more.

This time he carried a tray of charred black… Alfred wasn't even sure if that was food.

.

"What's that?"

"Scones."

"They're charred."

"J-Just a little bit. It still tastes good."

"Really?"

"Yes, try one."

.

Alfred sighed, and picked one of the 'scones' up.

''Dear mother and father in heaven, I may be joining you soon.'

He looked at Arthur who seemed rather happy that Alfred was trying a scone; he honestly did not look like he was _trying_ to kill him, at least, not on **purpose**.

.

Alfred cautiously took a bite, the scone making loud crunches as he bit it.

'It's hard and looks disgusting. But it doesn't taste too bad.'

.

Alfred swallowed, "not bad…" Then the after taste hit him like a ton of boulders. The scone in his hand dropped to the ground. Alfred started to choke and grabbed the teapot, pouring the contents down his throat to get rid of the horrible taste.

After he drowned the entire contents, he put the pot down and took shallow breaths.

Arthur frowned, "You... don't like it."

Alfred tried to talk, but ended up coughing a little. "Its not *hack* that *cough* bad. Really! *cough* cough*"

Arthur sighed and took a scone, eating it easily. "Why doesn't anyone like my cooking?"

Alfred blanched. Arthur just ate that… MOREOVER, HE WAS FINE!

"What did you put in it?"

Arthur looked up at him, "the regular ingredients, then I baked it using my powers…"

.

Alfred scratched his head, "baking is different from cooking. You have to keep it at a constant temperature and sometimes you have to preheat (the oven).It's not your fault."

.

Arthur smiled a bit, "Well, now that diner is finished, shall we go to bed?"

Alfred blushed heavily, remembering that he only saw one bedroom "B-Bed?"

Arthur got up and nodded, looking at Alfred strangely, "yes, I have extra blankets somewhere…"

"We're not sleeping together?" Alfred asked his blush now nonexistent.

Arthur froze, "O-Of course not. Wh-what would make you think of that?" Arthur quickly walked to a closet in his bedroom, pulling out a few old quilts.

"It's not much, but here." Arthur pushed the blankets into Alfred's hands.

"You can sleep in front of the fireplace; I'll put the fire out if you want."

Alfred nodded, "yeah that'd be great."

.

As Arthur put out the fire and removed the rest of the wood from the fireplace with his magic (safety first), Alfred folded up the quilts until they looked like bed, sort of.

.

"Night Artie!" Arthur stopped and threw a glare over his shoulder. Alfred grinned, the quilt covering him.

"It's Arthur." Arthur quietly walked into his bedroom and shut the door behind him.

.

Alfred yawned, and smiled. 'He's not that bad.'

.

* * *

.

"Wake up git." Something shook him lightly.

Alfred groaned, "Ten more minutes Mattie."

The shaking stopped, "If you don't wake up in five seconds, I will fry you alive."

Alfred shot up like a bullet, "I'm up!"

Arthur laughed, "then hurry up and get ready you fool."

Alfred rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and searched around for his glasses. Finding them he put them on and looked around.

Arthur had on his black cloak, along with a white shirt, a light brown vest and black pants. A brown bag similar to his (Alfred's) was slung over his shoulder (under his cloak), holding his book in his hands.

Alfred blinked, "You're joining me?"

Arhur turned his back to him, "It's not for you. I just wanted to see the countryside. That's all."

Alfred grinned and hugged Arthur from behind, "thanks this means a lot to me!"

Arthur flushed deep red, "L-let go! " Alfred let go and Arthur turned to him, his face still a bit flushed.

"Look, just hurry up and get ready. If you keep me waiting I might change my mind!"

.

Alfred gave him a salute, "Aye aye sir!" he quickly rolled up the blankets and put it in Arthur's closet.

He casually slung his bag over his shoulder and smiled at Arthur, "Want to head over to the next town?" both of them left the cottage.

Arthur frowned, "Do you even know where the next town is?"

"Nope."

"then it's a good thing I'm here." Arthur walked through the woods, Alfred following him.

"Hey is it alright to just leave like that? I mean what if someone tried to seal something…"

Arthur laughed, "I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Besides, everything I need is in this bag." He patted the bag.

.

Alfred didn't know what he meant by that, but that didn't really matter.

.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~ A/n~

Belgium has no 'human name', and since she had only a small appearance, I didn't think it was necessary.

Lichtenstein also has no human name, I named her Lillian because… well I don't know, I just thought it would fit. Lillian means lily.

Vietnam is named Lie^n. which means lotus. Alfred misreads her name and says "Tie^n" she doesn't take offense because that means, fairy, spirit or angel.

(Course in the real world, I doubt that people would just shrug it off if you got their name wrong. Some do however.)

(Tba- - people get her name confused a lot. 'Tiffany' 'Stella', and 'Veronica' No clue WHY)

Taiwan is named Emily because apparently it is the top name in Taiwan or something.

Don't quote me on that, because I doubt it is. I could not fine a Taiwanese name, sorry.

**\(^.^)/ **my name is on that list too. I'm so happy.

I also know a few people that have their names on the list.

~Lets go with England CAN cook

He just cannot **bake**

**Scones require baking**

As for the other things he had fed America (when he was a kid), I have **no explanation**.

….

-Arthur can cook (just can't bake. Most cooks aren't very good bakers)

-Alfred can cook (prefers not to cook/ is too lazy to. Likes fast food (meaning friend food), _a lot_)

_'It's hard and looks disgusting. But it doesn't taste too bad.'_

… it wasn't meant to sound so...

-The story Alfred is thinking about is "Little Red Riding Hood." Obviously…

England's familiar is a rabbit, it's a Holland Lop rabbit (the color is 'broken orange'.)

And while the Holland Lop rabbit is the smallest breed of lop eared rabbits, because this is a fanfic (yes I will use that excuse) just think of it being a bit bigger.

The Holland Lop does have dog like tendencies apparently. (Do not quote me. I do not have one.)

Therefore, it crawls into England's lap like a dog would.

However, _who wouldn't want to sit on England's lap?_

*sigh* I WANT A PET.

England- No pets for you. Have you forgotten your long history of 'pets'.

~long history of pets begin here~ **You may skip**

Tba- … But that's cause I didn't get to take care of them! Its not my fault!

England- right. *turns to viewers* Tba had about 15 gold fish. They all died due to a dirty tank. (like when I was 8..)

Tba- My grandma wouldn't let me clean the tank!

England- she had two turtles- (were very small, maybe an inch in size.)

Tba- I'll have you know they died happily! (buried one in the snow. It was a proper funeral! And the other died of old age... I think.) (Age 8-9)

England- and she had a golden retriever, named Bear... *wrinkles nose* you Americans and your names. (Age 9)

Tba- BEAR RAN AWAY! *sulks in corner* He ran away one day when I was at school!

(My dad's friend gave him to us, so I have no idea how old he was. He was fully grown though.)

England- and you were attached to that white rabbit with black spots…

Tba- *crying* RAY! *wipes tears* You were so young! Why did that cat have to eat you? (Ray was my cousins' rabbit; a black cat ate him. Yes, we found the bones… And my cousin's hate for cats grew stronger...)

England- and now, your attached to that golden Pomeranian. (He's my older cousin's pet. He's like, 12 or something. He's a 'teddy bear' He's really old. )

Tba- He's just so adorable, sure he's old (he was given to my cuz about three-four years ago..) BB is just so cute! (His name is 'baby' in Chinese, though it'd probably be rendered as 'BB' if someone who didn't speak Cantonese heard it..)

~long history of pets end here. ~Wanted pets start here**~ you may skip**

England- And you **still** want a pet.

Tba- DAMN RIGHT I DO! I could care less if it was a dog, cat, or whatever. I just want a pet that I will be able to care for and it (doesn't really matter what gender) will care for me back!

Cat- a want a Bengal… Those are cute.. (but I'm obviously not ready for a cat. And then there's my cuz... (Who I mentioned a paragraph ago.)

Dog- Pomeranian, that doesn't bark too much and will play with me. Like BB.

He's really quiet and rarely barks, you could say its cause he's getting old. However, it could be because of that accident…

Rabbit- A DUTCH RABBIT! One in Chocolate or blue! (Its not **actually** blue people..)

~wanted pets end here~

**Here's the actual A/N**

Tba- they're really cute. My first friend (and she still is my favorite) was a stuffed rabbit that looks like a Dutch rabbit. Her name's Sluffy.

England-… what-

Tba- Oh be quiet! I was **one**! That is **pretty creative** for a one year old!

England- I was just going to ask why you named her that… Jerk.

Tba-… **S**oft and f**luffy**… *blushing* I WAS ONE (year old) PEOPLE! *face is red* I mean that's more creative than 'flying mint bunny' and shorter too! And England is, more than 100 times older than I am! (ok more than 100…)

England-THERES NOTHING WRONG WITH FLYING MINT BUNNY!

~Tba and England argue about names for an hour~

Tba- holding Sluffy* Truce?

England- flying mint bunny sitting on his shoulder* Truce.

America-… You're bonding over imaginary friends? Lame.

Tba- SLUFFY IS REAL! *holds out Sluffy* See!

England- FLYING MINT BUNNY IS REAL! YOU JUST CAN'T SEE HIM!

(Her? It? Whatever...) *Flying mint bunny nods*

America-… And you **wonder** why you're still single…*pity look*

England & Tba- THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING SINGLE!

America- I was talking about England.

Tba- oh…

England- you are single too you know.

Tba- *cough* flirting *cough*

America- you should get that checked.

Tba-… **You** understand he's an idiot right?

England- yes, yes he is.

Tba-… Review please?

England- She will only upload the next chapter if you do.

America- *whining* but I don't like the next chapter! I get hit, A LOT!

Tba- the understatement of the century…

England- *takes out spell book*

Tba- REVIEW PEOPLE! *runs for her life*

America- WHY DID YOU GIVE HIM THAT SPELL? *runs for life*

England- watches as they run away*… I never said I was going to **hurt** them. They're so paranoid.

~I made up for a long A/N with an equally long chapter. (well the a/n is like three pages..)

Total is 12. 3 pgs of A/n

Tba- huming*

England- Audi famam illius. Solus in hostes ruit et patriam servavit. Audi famam illius. Cucurrit quaeque tetigit destruens.

TBA~


	3. Mages 101

APH silver ch 3

* * *

.

Alfred sighed, they had walked for two hours and Arthur wanted to take a break. He muttered something about 'stamina' and 'mages'.

The next town, Kouu, was very far away, according to Arthur. However, since they did not have any means of transportation, they walked.

.

Alfred thought that mages had some sort of spell that could magically teleport them somewhere, but Arthur said that only worked when someone has been to the place before.

In the two hours they walked, they learned a few things about each other.

.

Arthur was from Britannia, it was across the ocean, he came to America to get away from his horrible brothers. He lived there (Britannia) until he was fourteen, with his father and his three older brothers. Arthur's father was a healer, and unlike Arthur, his brothers did not posses any magic. (apparently, the rest of his brothers got 'normal' jobs. A blacksmith, one runs a tavern, and another works as a tailor.)

.

Both of them sat on the fallen trees, Arthur was looking through his book. His pet rabbit sat next to him, having its ears stroked by Arthur.

"So…" Alfred started, Arthur looked up from his book.

"That rabbit, its not really a normal rabbit…"

Arthur nodded slowly,his eyes on his book. "It's my familiar."

"Why would you have a rabbit as a familiar?"

Arthur looked down at his rabbit and smiled, "It's cute."

Alfred sweat dropped, "Really?"

"Pyuu!"

.

"Of course it's not good to judge things based on appearances. Isn't that right Alexandra?"

"Pyuu!" Alexandra rubbed her cheek against her master's hand.

"Who names a rabbit Alexandra?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's a pretty long name, and it sounds really fancy." Alfred pointed out.

"It's the female equivalent of Alexander, which is a common name."

"Yeah, for **people**."

"Well I'm not changing it. I had her for six years you know."

.

"How old are you?" Alfred asked, remembering he didn't even know Arthur's age.

"I'm twenty."

"That's a lie."

.

Arthur turned red, "Why would you think that?"

"You don't act like you're twenty; you act like an old man in the body of a teenager."

"Oh, and how old are you 'hero'?"

"I'll be nineteen in a month." Alfred stated proudly.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Of course."

.

Alfred pouted, "What's that supposed to mean? Sure I'm inexperienced, but I make up for it with hard work."

Arthur groaned and rubbed his forehead, "I feel a headache coming."

"See, I told you that you were old."

Arthur's eye twitched, Alexandra quietly moved away from her owner, hiding behind the log.

"Fireball!"

Alfred quickly ducked, the fire hitting the tree a few feet behind him.

.

"What was that for Arthur?" He yelled.

Arthur crossed his hands over his chest, "Turn around idiot."

Alfred turned around and saw that the tree was burning, he turned back to Arthur, "what about the tree-"

Alfred heard a piercing scream, Alfred quickly turned back around, the tree had a face and was screaming in pain.

"What is that?"

Arthur snapped his fingers; the fire grew stronger and enveloped the tree completely.

It became ashes in less than a minute.

"Jubokko." He walked towards the ashes. "I don't know what it's doing here though."

.

"What's a Jubokko?"

"Vampire tree, it drains energy from humans. It normally appears near battlefields."

He took a flask from his bag and filled it with the ash. "They heal very quickly, and bleed red blood when it is cut." He turned to Alfred, "It's the reason why we've been walking in circles."

Alfred blinked twice, "We were walking in circles?"

Arthur nodded, taking out a slip of paper and writing on it with a pen, he secured it around the flask and put it back into his bag.

"I was trying to locate it. It was rather hard to find, so instead I decided to let it find us."

"You could have told me! I could have helped! I really thought you were going to hit me with that fireball you know!"

Arthur smirked, "Shall we get going?" Arthur walked past him, Alexandra following behind him.

"Arthur!" Alfred said running after him.

* * *

Another two hours later~

.

"Please tell me we aren't lost."

"We're not lost. I just wanted to stop."

"There's no hidden monster is there?"

"No, I'm just tired."

"You sure, cause I don't want you to-"

"FIREBALL!"

Alfred ducked, the fireball soaring past him.

"I just want to rest." Arthur said gritting his teeth.

Alfred nodded quickly, "Got it."

.

~Alfed's POV~

_I realized something, something very important._

_It is not a good idea to get Artie angry; he will spontaneously throw fireballs at you._

_In addition, he gets tired easily and he acts as if he is ninety-two._

_Moreover, Artie's pet, Alexandra, I think I will call her Alex for short, is weird. I mean, what rabbit says 'pyuu'? There has to be a point in bringing her with us right?_

_._

_.  
_

"Hey Artie, does Alex have any special powers?"

"Who?"

"Alex, your pet, does she have some sort of _secret power_?"

"Her name is Alexandra you git. And yes she does."

"Really?"

"Yes."

.

Their stomachs growled, Arthur blushed lightly while Alfred laughed. "I think we passed a lake back there. We could camp there and catch some fish."

Arthur nodded, "alright, its not that far right?"

"Haha, impatient aren't you?"

"Shut up."

.

.

After catching the fish, it took a while because Alfred was catching them by himself as Arthur made a fire.

.

Alfred walked up to the fire, holding five small cleaned fish (you know, got rid of the scales and other stuff).

"Are you done with the fire Arthur?"

Arthur nodded, putting all the twigs into a small pile, a circle of rocks surrounding it, with a flick of his wrist a small fire started.

.

"Weird, I thought you were going to create fire the normal way. Or at least with that fireball you love to hit me with."

Arthur turned to Alfred, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Would you like me to?"

"..." Alfred sat down and a stick put it through the fish and stuck it next to the fire at an angle. (Same with the other fish.)

.

They sat in silence for a little while, neither knowing what to say.

Oddly enough, Arthur was the one that broke the silence.

.

"You don't know anything about mages do you?"

.

"Well it's not like I was able to meet one before. I mean, all I know were rumors!"

.

"Fine, I'll explain it to you. However, you had better listen; I am not explaining it again."

.

"Yes sir!

.

* * *

.

Arthur took a stick and wrote a few words on the dirt in front of them.

.

Elemental Healing Summoning Other

.

"Elemental magic is exactly what it says. There are five types of elemental magic.

Water, fire, earth, air, and energy. Water doubles as ice, both are different, but are labeled as 'water' because ice is just frozen water. Fire is well fire, its self explanatory."

.

"Mages who use earth can control plants and have a bit of a sixth sense, that is, they can feel what is going on around them even without looking."

.

"Energy, lighting, electricity, whatever you want to call it. It uses the electric waves your body generates, or that is generated around you, as a weapon.

Air is mostly just using the gases that are in the atmosphere to your advantage. Because wind is invisible unlike the other elements, it is harder to control."

.

Arthur took a deep breath before continuing.

.

"Most mages usually use hand movements, or a wand in order to concentrate their magic into a single place and control that magic. Those who use these are called _Elementalists._

Most elementalists can only use one or two of these five. It is very rare that one can use three or even four. "

.

"Do you understand?"

.

"Uh, sort of."

.

"Ok, let's continue."

Arthur tapped the ground with the stick.

.

"Healing is exactly what it says. Healing magic is rather common, but most can only heal, which is a problem."

"So, mages who can only heal are good, and bad."

"In a sense yes, that is true. However, there is magic that every mage can use."

"Like?"

"We'll get to that soon enough. "

He circled summon magic with the stick.

.

"Summon magic is different than the others. The spells that summoners use are ones that, well, summon monsters. However, it is much harder than one would think. They need to have significant magic and concentration, if not, the summoned monster would not obey them. In some cases it may even kill them. Summoners can summon many monsters; it can be something as simple as a troll to a dragon. Although, after the summoner no longer needs the monster or cannot maintain it, it will return to where it came from."

.

"Really? I hope I never get a summoner angry at me."

.

"Stop interrupting you twit. Now, the other magic, was what I told you about. It is magic that all mages can use. Those spells are fairly simple and easy to follow. They include levitation, teleporting, creating barriers, and others."

.

"Is that it?"

.

"It is the end of the types of magic, but not the end of our lesson."

"You sure love hearing yourself talk."

"Do you want me to burn you?"

"No sir, please continue."

.

"Right, like I was saying, there are mages who can do more than one type of magic.

Most elementalists and summoners can also heal. Some healers can summon low level monsters to protect them. However, I have not yet heard of a elementalist that could summon, or a summoner that could use elemental magic. Also, when a mage lets their emotions control them, their magic goes out of control."

.

"So there's no light or dark magic?"

.

"That is included in the other category. Any mage can use it. Its what its used for that can be classified as 'light' or 'dark'."

.

"Done yet?"

.

"Almost, you impatient fool."

"Then hurry up, I'm hungry!"

"The fish isn't cooked yet, and I still have a bit more to say."

"Ugh…"

.

* * *

.

"Right where was I? Oh yes, there are also rumors about the four strongest mages in the world. "

.

"Really?"

.

"Yes really. Lets see, there's the white mage, the blue mage, the black mage and the emperor's imperial summoner."

.

"Let me guess, one is a healer, the other can use water magic, and the other is evil."

.

"No you twit! Honestly what gave you that idea?"

.

"I thought it was _color-coded_."

"WHAT?"

"Never mind, continue."

.

"Well, it is just a rumor. The white mage apparently is a renowned healer, but they can also use elemental magic. No one knows what type, they use though. The blue mage is supposed to be a elementalist, but there are rumors that say that they could be a summoner. Not much is known about the black mage, some say that they are a very talented summoner or an elementalist, but no one knows for sure.

The king's royal summoner, is very strong, their name escapes me, but they are very powerful. Also, the mages are named because of the color they wear."

.

"That was interesting… Hey you think the fish is ready yet?"

"…Just eat."

* * *

.

.

"Hey Artie."

"My name is Arthur you imbecile!"

"Are you an elementalist?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you can use fire…"

"You deserved it; make fun of me will you."

"Hey! I said I was sorry! "

"Humph."

.

"So are you?"

"Yes, Alfred, I am. Now will you shut up and go to sleep?"

"Ok, night Artie." Alfred turned onto his side and closed his eyes.

.

"My name is Arthur you-"

Arthur heard a light snore and sighed. 'I'll let you off this time. The next time you do that, you are going to be hit with a fireball.' Turning away from Alfred, he sighed. Alexandra bounded over and snuggled up with him.

"Good night git."

.

.

* * *

~ Kouu means Rain or rainfall

Tba- Laughs* HA! I'm so awesome!

Alfred- I think that's Prussia's line.

Arthur- …

Tba- anybody know why Arthur didn't give his last name? *laughs* that's cause the has a secret. It's that he's-

Arthur- Throws a hand over her mouth* NOTHING. I'M NOT HIDING ANYTHING AT ALL.

Tba-moves away from him* what a suspiciously specific denial!

Arthur- I'll kill you.

Tba- go ahead and try. *smirk*

Arthur- I'll eat all your **strawberry flavored wafers**.

Tba- YOU DEMON! YOU WOULDN'T!

Alfred- So food is more important than your life? (Isn't it a bit ironic that he's asking this?)

Tba- … No. I value my life. I just really love strawberry (flavored snacks).

Alfred- *note to self, bribe Tba with strawberry flavored snacks*

Tba- Make sure they're either wafers or pocky. Oooh milk chocolate wouldn't be bad either!

Arthur- I'm surrounded by idiots.

Tba- well, let me explain what Arthur can do-

Arthur- WHAT?

Tba- ok, he can use fire, obviously. He can also use lightning. I'm not sure WHY I chose those two, but I did. Possible explanations are below.

FIRE-

(ok, I say fire, but it's more like heat, if you want to get _**technical**_)

-He's a tsundere -I had a dream in which he was shooting fireballs at Alfred… (dreams= what happens in the story.. most of the time.)

-FIRE RULES! (haha.. I love the water, but fire will always have a _special place _in my heart… even though I am afraid of it sometimes…)

-Fire is for the HERO, a fire manic, the lancer, and the ace. (Arthur's the lancer, he's Alfred's 'right hand' man.)

-like the above dream, it could be played for comedy, if Alfred doesn't get hurt… (Don't worry, Arthur can control his powers very well.)

~Electricity/lighting/energy-

-the thought of Arthur getting pissed off and giving a (mild, **non-life threatening**) shock to Alfred (that slightly chars his clothes/hair) is very interesting to me…

~ fire and lightning normally don't go together, until you realize

**lighting** hitting something **flammable** normally (could) equal **fire.**

~oh and so the lightning thing doesn't confuse anybody, lightning HAS DIFFERENT COLORS. Let's just go with white that has an outline of blue. Cause that is what you see normally, like say, when there is a **thunderstorm. **(Though the blue could be from the sky…)

~About the light and dark thing~

Light magic is separated into two categories, HEALING and OTHER.

Light magic can heal (obviously...) and can do thing such as

-create barriers

-invisibility (when there is light)

Etc.. Like I'm going to tell you **everything.**

.

'Dark magic' is included in OTHERS

Its called dark magic by some because it 'nullifies' the effects of other magic as well as other things…

It can

-Remove barriers

-invisibility (when there is no light/ darkness)

-etc…

~not to big of a magic fan. I think its cool and all, but there's always the thing that they happen to be 'physically weak', 'normally in the back', etc.

So, the reason why magic is so complicated is, ITS SO COMPLICATED THAT ONLY PEOPLE WHO ARE SUPER POWERFUL ARE KNOWN.

(thus skilled mage= high demand) (powerful & skilled mages= scarce, very high demand)

.

~ Common mages:

Healers (ones that can ONLY heal)

Uncommon/rare:

Elemtentalists (if they only know 1 element they are uncommon, if they know more, they are rare)

Summoner (rare)

~Certain places have more mages though...~

.

~Tba- um.. review? Please?

.

.

~TBA~


	4. Staying in town

Chapter 4

.

Tba- wink* saying less is good because it makes you think. If I gave you everything, you wouldn't know how to use it, or what to do with it. If I give you something, you can turn it into something else. In other words, "Imagination~" *giggle* I'm weird.

There a forth wall? *looks around* oh wait… ~Doesn't even realize she's breaking it half the time~ *checks back* its England/Arthur breaking it most of the time. I should make him fix that… nah.

Next chapter will be a little character page. If you want, I'll have a part where Arthur/England and Alfred/America answers some questions. (So if you have any questions, I'll do my best to answer them)

Hopefully none of you get too close to the plot…. The plot is a dangerous thing…

* * *

.

Arthur groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes. Something wet touched his cheek, turning his head, he saw Alexandra staring at him. "Hello, love." He sat up and scratched her behind the ears.

"Pyuu~" Alexandra rubbed her face affectionately against Arthur's hand.

.

Unfortunately, Alfred laughing interrupted this cute scene.

Arthur turned and glared at him, blushing lightly. How did he not notice that idiot? How long had he been watching? God this was embarrassing.

.

Alfred smiled, "You're a **really deep sleeper** you know."

Arthur blinked a few times, his blush had died down, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Alfred just laughed again, "Nothing, nothing. I caught us some more fish, they're almost done, you hungry?"

As if on cue, Arthur's stomach growled, causing Alexandra to perk her ears up slightly.

Arthur blushed and looked away, "Breakfast would be... nice."

Alfred laughed again, "You're so weird!"

Arthur grabbed a small rock nearby and chucked it at him, it missed. "Shut up!"

.

.

After breakfast, they decided that they should get going. Arthur walked in front of Alfred, leading the way, Alexandra hanging onto his shoulder and his book held to his chest.

"The town should be close; we walked most of the way yesterday."

Alfred nodded and shifted his bag. "We should get there in about an hour, after that, it'd be a good idea to stay at an inn and stock up on supplies before leaving."

Alfred sighed, "Sure."

.

Arthur stopped, almost causing Alfred to bump into the smaller man. Arthur looked over his left shoulder (Alexandra's on his right), "What is wrong?"

.

Alfred blinked and gave him a smile, "Nothing, I just expected more monsters to attack us."

Arthur frowned, "This is the first time I heard someone say that they _wanted_ monsters to attack them.'"

"If a monster attacked us, I could totally handle it! Because I'm the hero."

Arthur rolled his eyes and started walking again, "Of course. And I'm the partner that has to deal with your antics."

Alfred stared at Arthur's retreating figure before running to catch up to him.

"When we get famous, what kind of nickname you want to have? I think the name 'justice bringer' would be cool!"

"It sounds stupid."

"Come-on, it sounds cool! Why don't you think of one then?"

"…"

.

"See, you can't think of a cooler name to top that."

"That is idiotic, I will not bother answering."

"That's British for '_I have no comeback'_ right?"

"W-why you!" Arthur took his book and whacked Alfred with it.

Alfred laughed at Arthur's red face, "we'll be known as 'the rangers'"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "We're not calling ourselves that."

"HA! So that means you don't mind if we have a team name!"

"…I can't win with you can I?"

"Nope!"

.

Arthur sighed, "Let's just get to the next town."

"Aye aye captain!"

Arthur's eye twitched slightly, but he said nothing.

* * *

.

Once they reached the town, whose name he did not even bother reading, they went straight to the inn.

While Arthur was talking to the owner about their room, Alfred decided to look around a bit.

The town was small, like his hometown. Alfred sighed, 'I can't be home sick already…'

There were many stalls, but none worth checking out, in Alfred's opinion.

So he returned to the inn, Arthur lead him up to their rooms.

.

He pointed to a door, "that's your room and that..." Arthur pointed to a door across the hall from Alfred's, "Is my room. Do not bother me unless it is absolutely necessary. Do you understand?"

Alfred rolled his eyes, "yes _mother_." Smiling, he quickly went into his room and shut the door.

"Why I never!" Arthur yelled and stomped to his door, entering the room and throwing his bag onto the bed.

"Stupid idiot, I should never have joined him." Alexandra blinked up at him innocently.

"Hey… Alexandra…."

.

Alfred lay back on his bed. Looking up at the wooden ceiling, he thought about what happened the last few days.

_Never thought my journey would be like this. It's not bad. _He smiled, _Artie looks mean, but I beat he's a real softie. I just have to make him open up. _

He turned and looked at the table where his bag was. 'That reminds me, I forgot to stock up on bullets… I can get them later.'

He turned onto his side and pulled the blankets up to his shoulders. _It's early, but I kinda want to sleep._

Just as he closed his eyes, there was the sound of something hitting the door. He opened one eye and watched the door. _Its probably Arthur, bet he wants to get some supplies._

"Pyuu!" Alexandra said from the other side of the door.

"Get up you lazy git! We're going to buy supplies."

.

* * *

.

_Why do I have the feeling this is going to happen a lot?_

"Arthur!" he whined, "I'm tired! We can go get them later!"

"Don't make me break down this door!" Arthur shouted angrily, getting strange stares from people as they passed him.

Alfred groaned and got off the bed, opening the door to see Arthur with his hands folded in front of his chest. His book was in his arms, Alexandra on his shoulder.

"Good, let's go." He turned and walked down the hallway, Alfred went back in the room to grab his bag, locked his door, and ran after him.

.

.

~Market place~

.

_Wow. I guess it is a bit different from my town._

Alfred looked around, the town was small, but unlike his town, this one had a market.

Many vendors were shouting what they had for sale, fruits, fish, clothing, jewelry, paintings, and more.

There were also street performers, and traveling bards. Arthur did not seem fazed by all of this, maybe this was a daily occurrence in Britannia.

.

Arthur stopped at a stall covered with a crimson tent. The man behind the counter smiled at him, "welcome, is there something you need?"

Arthur looked at the merchandise while Alfred turned a light green.

_What is that stuff?_

There were bottles and bottles of … what was that?

.

"Hey... Arthur... what's that?" he pointed to a flask filled with red liquid, something floating inside it.

"…Do you really want to know?" Arthur asked staring at Alfred.

Alfred quickly shook his head, "No."

"Then don't ask." Arthur turned back to the vendor, pointing to a flask that sat on a shelf behind the vendor. "Can I see that for a moment?"

.

The vendor got the flask, "You have a good eye, it's dragon's blood."

The flask was filled with a dark crimson liquid it was almost black.

Arthur held it up to eye level, "wyvern, western, eastern or…"

Alfred tuned Arthur out, he was saying things that Alfred didn't understand. His eyes scanned the market, landing on a small blue tent a few yards away.

.

"Hey… Arthur…" His eyes never left the tent.

"What is it?" Arthur didn't even turn to face him.

"Can I go over there?"

"As long as you don't get lost, I don't care."

Alfred walked away from the stall and to the tent.

.

* * *

.

A hooded figure was behind the counter. "Yes?'

"Um..." he looked around, there were many bottles and boxes on the shelves. " What… is this?"

"A store. I sell anything and everything."

"Um..." he looked over at the bottles, they were unlabeled, but were filled with pinkish red liquid. "What are those?"

"You could call them health potions. They relieve you of your fatigue."

"Really?"

"Yes. Would you like to buy some?"

"Uh… well…" He thought for a moment. _If I bought it, and it's a fake, Arthur would kill me. But then again, it's not his money I'm spending… and if it does work, then it would help right? _

"Yeah, how much?" Alfred reached into his bag to get out his money.

The person smiled, "you can have all of them for 50 Sukēru." He/she got up and got the bottles, putting them in a small bag closing it with the string.

He looked at the pouch, there were a total of 12 bottles in there. "You sure?"

The person nodded, "Yes."

"Well ok…" Alfred put the money in the vendor's hands and took the bag, putting it into his bag carefully.

"Well, bye!" He waved and walked back to Arthur, who promptly yelled at him for taking so long.

He/she chuckled, covering their laugh with the sleeve of their robe. "What a strange pair."

.

.

Arthur greeted him by yelling at him. With his hands on his hips, he looked like a mother scolding her child.

"Idiot! Where were you?"

"I told you, I'd be over there." He pointed to the stall.

Arthur frowned, "Look, let's just finish shopping and go back to our rooms." He turned around and stomped off.

.

_What was that about?_

Alfred looked at the shopkeeper, who gave him a knowing smile. He shrugged and ran to catch up with Arthur, "Wait! Arthur!"

.

After a while of browsing, Arthur's rage had simmered down and died. He was currently occupied with trying to buy bullets for a cheaper price. Since Alfred honestly could not barter for his life, he was a simple farm boy after all.

"These are top quality! A box of 25 bullets for 65 Sukeru, its cheap compared to others." The vendor was trying to win a losing battle.

"60 Sukeru."

Alfred turned around and ignored them, he had a feeling this was going to go on for a while.

.

He kicked at the ground, his gaze dropped down to his bag.

_Oh yeah. The potions! I should probably tell Arthur._

Alfred turned around and tapped Arthur's shoulder, who brushed his hand off. "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"But Arthur…" Alfred whined, causing Arthur to turn to him a bit irritated.

"What?"

"I bought something!' he took the pouch out and held it in front of Arthur's face.

"That's nice Alfred, now if you excuse me."

Alfred pouted when Arthur went back to arguing with the vendor.

_Don't ignore me!_

.

* * *

.

In the end, Arthur won, buying the bullets (two boxes) for 55 Sukeru each. Where did Arthur get that much money? He did not know, but hey, Arthur just bought something for him with his (Arthur's) own money.

Alfred was really starting to like Arthur. Alfred grinned as they walked back to the inn, "About those things I bought."

"Yes what is it?"

"They're like potions or something."

"Potions? Let me see them." Arthur stopped at his door and opened it with his key, "Put those bullets away and get some sleep. I'll check out those potions."

"Okay!" Alfred took out his key and unlocked the door, putting the boxes on the table; he took out the bag and walked to Arthur. "Here."

Arthur took the bag, "it's been a long day, and you're probably tired. Go to sleep." He turned around and went to his room, locking the door behind him.

.

Alfred looked at the closed door and smiled. _He can't even say good night like a normal person._

"Good night Arthur!" He turned and went back into his room, not hearing the muffled 'Good night' Arthur said back.

.

.

.

* * *

.

~Those are the most famous/most powerful mages (white, blue, black, royal summoner), legendary isn't a bad idea though.

~Tba- happily eating strawberry wafers* yay! Strawberry!

Arthur- YOOOUUU!

Tba- *chomp* come on, its not that *chomp* bad. I mean, *Chomp* in the end *chomp* happy end.

Arthur- DON'T TALK WITH UR MOUTH FULL!

Tba- *chomp* I did it to annoy you. (Really, I don't talk with my mouth full. **It's rude**.)

Alfred- hahaha! She's AMERICAN!

Tba- I'm Chinese too. (The reason why she doesn't talk while eating)

China- *in corner of woe* she's better at English though.

Tba- hey, at least I'm learning how to write Chinese. You don't see me learning Japanese (yet) do you? (though I will... _**eventually**_)

China- PASS CHINESE FIRST ARU!

Tba- … meh. *chomps on another wafer stick*

Arthur- Alfred, Stop bribing her!

Alfred- I do not know what you're talking about.. *to Tba* How about Mc'D next time?

Tba- Mc chicken or a cheeseburger, small fries and a soda.

Arthur- ARE YOU TRYING TO GET FAT?

Tba-.. I am skinny... Can't get fat…

China- do you drink tea with every meal?

Tba-.. I used to… not a huge fan of tea now... (drinks mostly water) but I do drink it sometimes.

Alfred- Coffee?

Tba- I'll kill you if you even try. (hates coffee. Likes Milk Tea though)

Alfred-…. She... doesn't like coffee?

Tba- *happily eats more wafers* Strawberry!~

Arthur- … such a _strange_ author.

Alfred- YEAH, Who doesn't like coffee?

Arthur- she doesn't like tea either…

Tba- chomping on wafer* *drinks water* I like cake.

Arthur & Alfred-…~run off to get things to bribe her with~

Tba- I didn't say what type of cake though… I kinda want red velvet though…

Japan- *hands her a box of pocky* Our deal Tba-san…

Tba- grabs it* Yep, a done deal.

Japan- *smile* I have… asked…Tba-san to add France-san into this story.

Tba- It'll take a little while though. *devours pocky*

Japan- *hands her more pocky* Can you have Russia-san, Greece-san and Turkey-san too?

Tba- sure... *takes pocky* you know what, just bring me more pocky next chapter with a list of characters. It'll automatically be approved.

Japan- excellent.

Tba-… You people heard nothing.

.

.

Review please.

.

~TBA~


	5. Poppet

Silver chapter 5

Tba- fuuu…

Arthur- Nag nag nag* Why haven't you updated? You did even bother typing this for a while. Do you even know where you're going (with this story)?

Tba- in order, didn't finish writing, was busy, and I do. Well, I know what BIG things (events) are going to happen. I even wrote a** timeline** you know.

Arthur-…..

Alfred- I get lots of screen time right?

Tba-… well you are our hero. *cough*maincharacterafterArthur*cough*

Alfred & Arthur- what was that?

Tba- Joking! Joking! *cough* maybe…

Alfrd- besides that, are we going to have any cool fight scenes? I mean Artie totally got the first, and that's totally not fair! *that didn't really count as a fight though*

Tba- shrug* if your talking about the holly wood ones where they look cool but are impractical probably not… I'm all about **practical use**. (no seriously, I think high heels are only good for stomping on people's feet) …yeah, I'm not a normal girl…

Arthur- to your () statement, you actually tried didn't you?

Tba- yep. I was dancing at my 5thh grade prom. My partner spun me, I spun all the way to the guy I disliked, stomped on his feet and spun back. It was a good dance! *thumbs up*

Arthur-….. have we mentioned already that Tba used to get into fights in school?

Tba- they started it. They're the ones who called me names, picked on me, and provoked me first. (I stopped fighting. *technical pacifist now*)

Arthur- sigh* So fights will be practical. Good. Probably. I doubt your going to find someone to spar with you, or willingly be beaten up by you.

Tba- Yeah, its been a while since I've fought. You know what they say, if you don't use your muscles, they get weaker.

Arthur- anyway, lets continue.

* * *

.

.

As Alfred dosed away, Arthur was busy examining the potions that Alfred had bought.

He sat at the wooden desk that the inn had. He held one up to the light, swishing the liquid inside the flask.

"It looks like any normal potion. It doesn't seem very thin or thick. It's like water."

He pulled the cork off the bottle and sniffed the liquid cautiously.

"It smells like lavender." Arthur said, Alexandra sat on the desk rubbing her floppy ears with her paw.

"Pyuu." Alexandra slowly walked over to him and attempted to sniff the flask. Arthur pulled it away. "Alexandra, love, I don't know what this is. It might seem safe for humans, but it could be lethal to animals."

"Pyuu pyuu!"

Arthur sighed and lowered the flask, "Alright. I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

Alexandra took a quick sniff, "Pyuu."

"Well, Alfred did say it they were health potions; I would suppose a mage made it unless it was just a scam."

"Pyuu?"

"No, I didn't see the mage. I was a bit busy with that merchant if you recall."

"Pyuu."

"I suppose the only way to test if it is a health potion is taking a sip."

"Pyuu pyuu."

"…there's no reason to right now, maybe later. I'll keep the potions with me." Arthur quickly corked the flask and put it in the pouch.

.

He stood up and held out his hands; Alexandra jumped and landed in his embrace. He walked back to the bed, and gently placed Alexandra next to the pillow.

"Night love."

"Pyuu."

* * *

~next morning~

.

Alfred groaned and rolled over, shielding his eyes from the sunlight with his arm.

"Artie, why didn't you tell me it was morning?"

.

Silence.

.

Alfred sat up and looked around; he had forgotten they were at the inn. No wonder Arthur hadn't said anything.

He swung his legs over the bed and stretched. "I feel refreshed and ready to go!"

Arthur opened the door, "Well good, because we're leaving today." he already had all his stuff with him, Alexandra hung off Arthur's shoulder.

Alfred pouted, Arthur looked away, "Already?"

"Yes. Even though you said 'travel' you never did say where. I suppose you would want to go to the imperial capital."

Alfred thought for a moment, "That sounds good. But I kind of just want to explore all of America."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I hope you mean North America, the only way to South America is by ship. And I doubt it would only take a day."

Alfred shrugged, "Let's just keep moving, if we get to the capital, we get there."

Arthur sighed, "You're such a git. You don't even know what you want."

Alexandra let out a 'pyuu' in agreement.

_Figures the pet would agree with her master._

.

Arthur snapped his fingers, snapping Alfred out from his thoughts.

"Let's go. Our next town is three days away. The forest around here is rather large, but doesn't seem dangerous according to the townsfolk. I don't trust what they say, but the only way is through the forest."

Alfred whined, "You could just say we have to go through the forest. You make everything so complicated!"

Arthur's eye twitched, "Jones." Alfred didn't like that tone of voice, that was the voice Arthur used when he started throwing fireballs.

Alfred gulped, "Ah- I... was just joking. Haha.. Funny right Artie?"

"My name is Arthur."

"R..right…"

Alexandra looked between her master and Alfred, not understanding what had just happened.

.

"Artie!" Alfred trailed after the fuming Brit who was walking so fast that Alexandra had trouble staying on (his shoulder).

"Artie!" Arthur turned, narrowly avoiding a tree and stepped over a root. Alfred pouted, 'why is he ignoring me?'

"Art-"

Arthur quickly turned to him, Alexandra nearly flying off his shoulder. Alfred was barely able to stop in time to avoid crashing into the smaller man.

"I swear to god Alfred, if you say that one more time." Arthur waved his finger at him, looking very much like a mother scolding her child.

"Say what?" Alfred tilted his head to the side, looking innocent.

"If you say that nickname again, I will…"

Alfred grinned, "You'll what?"

The corner of Arthur's mouth twitched up, Alfred instinctively backed up. He wanted a head start if Arthur decided to throw another fireball at him.

"I'll start calling you names."

Alfred's eyebrow rose, "Really? Like what? 'my hero'? 'Alfred the great'? The handsome-"

Arthur's eyes narrowed, "Quiet Poppet."

Alfred blinked, poppet didn't _sound_ awesome. He didn't know 'British slang' but that obviously didn't mean 'hero' or anything close to that.

"What does that mean?"

Arthur turned away, "It means child. And **you** are a child." He walked away, waiting for the 'explosion' that would no doubt happen.

As soon as Arthur was a few yards away, Alfred realized what Arthur had said.

"I'm not a kid!"

.

* * *

.

Arthur walked in front of him, his head held high, his book clutched to his chest and Alexandra hanging off his shoulder. He would have looked like some esteemed court official if it wasn't for Alexandra hanging off his shoulder.

Alfred was still pouting, he didn't like being called a kid. So what if he was a little energetic?

So what if he didn't want to be all stuffy like all adults were?

That didn't mean he was a kid. That just meant… that he didn't want to act like those snooty adults.

.

"Right." Arthur said softly.

Alfred naturally stepped right, narrowly avoiding hitting a tree. "Huh?"

"You weren't even watching where you were going. Git." Arthur said not even bothering to look behind him.

Alfred pouted, "Come on Arthur~ You're not still angry at me are you?"

Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "No I'm not."

"So I can call you Artie?" Alfred jogged up to Arthur's side.

"Only if you want to die poppet." Arthur slowed so he and Alfred were at the same pace.

Alfred laughed sheepishly, "Come on. You're not really going to do that right?"

Arthur averted his eyes, "I could."

"Artie!" Alfred whined. Alexandra jumped from Arthur's shoulder at him (towards his face). "Ahh! Alex!" Causing Alfred to stumble and fall on the ground, landing on his back.

Alfred groaned while Alexandra lightly nudged his arm with her nose. Arthur stood above him; he hid a small smile with his book. "Quiet poppet."

.

* * *

.

_We've been walking for hours!_

Alexandra sat on Alfred's head, lightly hitting his head with her paw. "Pyuu! Pyuu!"

"I don't know what your saying, but I can't go any faster."

Arthur sighed, "Alright, we'll rest here for a little bit then." He sat down on a fallen log, not wanting to sit on the ground. Who knows what could be there?

Alfred threw his hands up, narrowly missing Alexandra's head. "Whoo! Finally!" Alfred sat down on the ground a few feet away from Arthur.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Git, do you want to wake up the dead?"

Alfred instantly paled, "D-dead? D…you.. you don't think they are…" he gulped, "Ghosts here right?"

Arthur's eyebrow rose, "That's what you're afraid of?"

"I.. I never said I was afraid of them!" Alfred said loudly, standing up quickly, causing Alexandra to fall off his head. Luckily, Alexandra landed on a pile of leaves behind Alfred.

"Pyuu!"

.

Alfred turned around, "Oh, sorry." He picked Alexandra up by her neck, and she tried to kick him.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "it's obvious you are afraid of ghosts. And I hope you know people die everywhere, its impossible for some where to be 'death free'."

Alfred turned back to Arthur, holding Alexandra (in his arms) who was covered in leaves. "Well, yeah, everyone dies, but there aren't any ghosts here… right?"

Arthur sighed, "No poppet, no ghosts."

Alfred pouted, "I'm not a kid!" Alexandra shook her head, causing a leaf to fall off.

.

"Only children would be afraid of ghosts." Arthur pointed out.

"Nu-uh! In my town there were always stories about how if you were a bad boy, the ghosts would get you. And if you wandered into the forest, you would get eaten by a ghost and that ghost would take on your appearance and eat your family members!"

.

Arthur stared at Alfred blankly, well, that was a rather _good reason_ to be afraid of ghosts. However, he was sure ghosts wouldn't do anything like that… that is, unless they had some 'unfinished business' with you.

"Those are just stories Alfred." However, there was some truth to it, not that he would tell Alfred that.

Besides, it wasn't ghosts that did that…

He shook his head, oh well, its not like they'll ever meet those monsters on their journey.

They continued walking, stopping on the top of a hill. There was a great view, but the reason they stopped there was because Arthur complained that he couldn't walk another step.

In other words, Alfred had to get stuff while Arthur did… whatever it is Arthurs do.

* * *

.

Alfred's stomach grumbled loudly as he collected firewood. Why did he always have to do the boring tasks? He had to fish, clean them, and get the firewood, boring!

Moreover, Arthur had insisted they leave first thing in the morning so he didn't get any food in his stomach, it was around four or five now…

He put all the firewood in one hand, wincing a bit when he felt the sharp edges of the branches scrape against his skin.

_Not to self. Next time get tree branches with less uh… things sticking out…_

_._

He looked at the small pile in his hands, that was enough right?

He glanced back at the forest, he really didn't want to go back there after Arthur's comment about ghosts, the dead, same thing.

He had collected the tree branches at the base of the hill (since there were only a few trees actually on the hill). He looked up at the hill, _please don't let me get lost._

He slowly began his trek up the hill again.

And to think, he was probably going to have to go hunt for some food later since Arthur 'couldn't move an inch'.

_He needs to improve his stamina. _He narrowly avoided bumping into a tree on his way up.

.

Just as Alfred reached the top, Arthur sat down on the ground leaning against a rock reading his book. As soon as he saw Alfred he closed the book and set it down on the ground next to him.

Alexandra hopped up to Alfred, "Pyuu!" she hopped around him.

"Missed me?" Alfred asked with a smile.

Arthur blushed and turned away, "Not really."

Alfred blinked, confused. "Huh? Oh no I meant…" He shrugged "never mind."

He put down the branches down, taking a few branches and stones to form his fire.

Unfortunately, unlike Arthur, Alfred was horrible at starting fires.

.

Alfred groaned in frustration as the spark he created (using two rocks) quickly fizzled out _again_.

Arthur chuckled under his breath, clearly amused watching Alfred fail (at making a fire).

After all, Alfred had been trying for the past hour. Luckily, it was summer so it was rather warm out.

"Need some help poppet?" Arthur asked trying but failing to hide a smirk.

Alfred huffed and threw the stones down, "fine, you do it."

Arthur chuckled and motioned for Alfred to back away a little. "It might scare you."

.

Alfred rolled his eyes but scooted back a foot.

Arthur leaned over, his hands above the center of the pile; he snapped his fingers and flames flicked to life instantly.

Arthur turned to Alfred and smirked, "that's, how you light a fire."

Alfred turned his back to Arthur and mumbled something under his breath. "I meant without magic."

Arthur shrugged, "it's a gift, why not use it?"

.

Alfred got up, "Do you know if there's a lake or somewhere? I'm hungry so I thought I'd get some food for us."

Arthur crossed his hands over his chest, "No, at least I haven't seen one. And its getting rather late, it wouldn't be a good idea to let you run around trying to find one."

Instead of replying with a retort of 'So you do care.' Alfred decided to reply with, "But I'm hungry! What are we going to eat?"

Arthur sighed, "I have food you know. I was going to make some vegetable soup."

Alexandra who had been napping immediately awoke upon hearing the word 'vegetable.'

"Pyuu?"

.

Arthur patted Alexandra's head, "go back to sleep love, I'll wake you when the food's done."

Alfred smiled, "ok!" He fell backwards onto the grass and proceeded to curl up onto his side.

"Y-you idiot! I was talking to Alexandra!" Arthur said rummaging through his bag for something.

"Awww. But if she gets to sleep then I do too right?"

"Ugh fine." Arthur said digging out a small bundle, "Go to sleep. I'll wake you when the food is ready."

"Thanks Artie!" Alfred called over his shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Don't push your luck."

.

* * *

.

When Alfred woke up, he smelled something good. It reminded him of the food his adopted mom and Matthew used to make.

They were always better at cooking than him or his adopted father. They all worked on the farm, his 'mother' always waking up before anyone else did to make breakfast so he was awakened with the smell of vegetables cooking, and on rare occasions, the smell of eggs.

Ah, it felt like just yesterday.

He could remember how his 'father' used to take him out to the woods near the town and fish. He taught him how to clean the fish and if they caught something, they would have it for dinner.

He remembered how his mother would yell at him and his father when they left without telling her, how his brother had to run around asking for him. And how-

"-fred… Alfred!"

Alfred quickly sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Hm? Yeah Artie?"

.

Arthur frowned, "the soup's ready."

Alfred blinked a few times, "Hey Arthur… where did that pot come from?"

Arthur's eyebrow rose, "My bag…"

"and the vegetables?" Alfred looked at the large pot over the fire, a light yellowish-brown liquid in it, chunks of carrots and potatoes floating around in it.

"My bag." Arthur repeated, he held a bowl in his left hand and a ladle in his right; he scooped some soup and poured it in the bowl.

"Hurry up, the soup will get cold." He handed the bowl to Alfred and placed the ladle into the pot. He picked up his own bowl from the ground and sipped it with a small spoon.

.

Alexandra was sleeping next to Arthur's thigh; she must have eaten and fallen back asleep.

Alfred sipped the soup slowly, potatoes and carrots, just like mom used to make.

"You… like it?" Arthur asked watching Alfred wolf down the soup and vegetables.

Alfred put the bowl down and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "Yep, tastes great Artie."

Arthur frowned, "Don't wipe your mouth with your sleeve. That's unsanitary."

Alfred pouted, "Dude, you're like my mother when you're like that."

.

Arthur's eye twitched, "Well I'm sure your mother is a fine woman, I don't know how she could possibly put up with you."

Alfred laughed, "I'm not making fun of you, its just that when you do that you remind me of her."

Arthur humph-ed, and held out his hand, Alfred stared at it.

Arthur growled, "the bowl."

"Oh!" Alfred gave the bowl to Arthur, "uh… seconds please?"

Arthur sighed, "And I suppose thirds too." Alfred grinned, "Yep!"

.

After they finished eating, though to be honest Alfred had devoured over half of the soup by himself, they fell into an awkward silence.

Neither could fall asleep because they were not tired, and because they were full.

Ok, well, Alfred _may_ have been a little spooked by the whole ghost thing.

…Just a little.

Alfred turned so his face to the fire, Arthur slept across from him, leaning against a rock.

.

_That looks uncomfortable. I mean, that rock doesn't look flat and there's probably a part that's poking him in the back or something. I don't know why he doesn't just sleep on the grass._

…_._

_Oh yeah, cause he doesn't like getting dirty, it's not like the-_

.

A screech echoed through the place, Alfred automatically froze.

_Don't be a ghost. Don't be a ghost. Don't be a ghost. PLEASE DON'T BE A GHOST!_

Alfred looked over his shoulder, he could have sworn he saw eyes looking at him from the bush, glowing yellow eyes.

Alfred quickly got up, went to the other side of the fire, and sat down next to Arthur.

He shook Arthur's shoulders, "Arthur." He whispered. He didn't want to wake Arthur, but this was an emergency!

"Arthur."

Alexandra 'pyuu-ed', Arthur mumbled something but Alfred didn't catch it.

Alfred tried again, "Arthur."

Arthur opened his eyes, and looked up, "hm?"

.

"Arthur, can I sleep with you?"

Arthur groaned, "Yes, yes... whatever you want… just don't touch…" Arthur yawned and fell back asleep.

"Wait! Don't fall asleep!" Alfred groaned and moved closer to Arthur, "If the ghost gets us, its all your fault."

He yawned and glanced back at the bushes, they wouldn't attack the both of them right? He leaned against Arthur, "Night Arthur."

.

.

* * *

**A/n**

Poppet- it's a English term. It does mean 'small child' but in a **good way**. It's an _affectionate term_. Of course, _Alfred_ doesn't know that~

_~Neither could fall asleep because they were not tired, and because they were full._

I don't know about you guys, but whenever I try to fall asleep, I stay up for at least an hour, thinking because **I'm not tired**. And whenever I eat (a few minutes) before bed, which isn't very often, I tend to stay up for at least 30 minutes. Especially if I have soup, cause it feels like its moves when I lay down. Kind of feels weird…

Yes, Alfred will be terrified of ghosts.

**Like I am**…. *shifty eyes* Trust me… the things I could tell you about my room…or just my house for that matter, would freak you out. My first time sleeping in my room, I had a Nightmare about the house. Not a, 'oooh! A ghost! Its going to get me~' No. Not like that. It was a 'MURDER! _Slash *blood drip* rain hitting the window… lighting striking. My… daughter she.. Revenge… revenge..' _*shivers* people get freaked out when I tell it to them. I personally don't want to traumatize you with my nightmares. All my nightmares happened to be very surreal, but actually somewhat makes sense… Which REALLY scares me.

Oh.. _**Alfred?**_ Oh um… well, you know how your parents would tell you that if you were bad a monster would get you? Yeah... like that. Except, considering that there are _actual monsters_ in this story, Alfred was told ghosts would punish him. His parents probably didn't mean to freak him out that bad though.

.

* The reason why Arthur _can cook_ is pretty much because Alfred can't cook. (Ok, more like he doesn't bother trying really, besides, why cook when you have _someone do it for you_?)

Alfred can hunt and clean the things he catches and cook them over a fire, but that's pretty much it (cooking is a hassle to him). His adopted parents and Matthew were always the ones cooking, this was because Alfred never seemed to know his own strength, cutting vegetables always left a dent in the cutting board.

And if Alfred cant cook, and Arthur couldn't cook, they'd starve. And they can't live on fish since there aren't lakes, rivers, or streams, everywhere even less since they're traveling. So they don't have a stable food supply.

Yeah I'm probably over analyzing stuff. So I'll cut it here.

.

Tba- yawn* sleepy…

Arthur- That reminds me, you're leaving quite a few important details out.

Tba- yawn* I'll do that later. For some reason, once I thought about it, my fic would have a few tropes that would associate with it. Most by accident… unless I'm subconsciously referencing them… hm… could be…

Arthur-? Tropes? As in TV TROPES? *tisk tisk* You have lost half your life already.

Tba- yawn* well that and I have my work to do too. *checks e-mail. Wow… a place called 'the magic castle' *goggles it* classy.

Arthur- Pushes her* where?

Tba- pushes him away* man, I wish I could go to some of these places. *pout* that'd be awesome. Like that Ninja one… oh.. and by the way… Smirnoff is the strongest liquor. Its **vodka**. Speaking of Vodka, has anyone seen Russia lately?

Arthur-… she's… strange. … Why do you want to know where Russia is?

Alfred- Wait Ivan's gonna be in this story? (Arthur- I believe we said that a little while ago… or was that the bio?)

Tba- shrug* meh, whatever.

Alfred- Review! *glomps Arthur* Right?

Arthur- blushing* G-get off! Tba! Help!

Tba- walks away* well that's that. See you guys next time. (Arthur- TRAITOR!)

.

.

TBA


	6. Character bio

Disclaimer- I do not own hetalia.

Tba- hai, today we'll be going over **character profiles**. Next chapter will be a regular one.

I will be doing character profiles when a character that is 'somewhat important' shows up. Or I just feel like it. Yeah, I'm selfish like that.

Of course, the first one is our hero!

~_partner_ is basically who they travel with/ work with. But you can take that (partner thing) _anyway you like_. ~

.

* * *

**ALFRED F. JONES**

Age- 18

Occupations- HERO/ gunner(?)

Prev occ- Farmer/ blacksmith assistant

Weapon of choice- Gun

Partner- Arthur

Likes- food, Arthur, weapons, Justice, peace, and being a HERO

Dislikes- not tasty food, scones, people who pick on others, being helpless/useless

.

A young male who continuously says "I'm the HERO." He fights for justice, peace, and food. He loves meat and sweets. He is rather tall for his age and physically fit (he eats all his vegetables.) He is very strong (he worked on a farm), but isn't very bright. He is a bit dense, oblivious to his surroundings most of the time. However, when he gets serious, he can be _highly intuitive_.

His good points are his cheerful personality, his strength, his skills, and his optimism.

He can also fix almost anything (broken tools, watches, etc), he learned from Ludwig.

His bad points are that he is blunt, dense, and tends to be stubborn.

He also cannot read the atmosphere, and thinks it's a book. (he's poor, so he rarely reads books anyway.)

He has a deep fear of ghosts.

.

* * *

.

**Matthew Jones**

Age- 18

Occupation- Farmer

prev occ- none

Weapon of choice- none

Partner- none

Likes- sweets, home-made food, being remembered, reading, playing with children, animals.

Dislikes- loud noises, yelling, people forgetting him, people mistaking him (for Alfred).

.

Alfred's twin brother. No one knows who is older, but no one cares either. Unlike Alfred, he is calm and peaceful. He rarely yells and has a lot of patience. He lives with his (and Alfred's) adopted parents while Alfred is on his journey. He worries about his brother constantly.

He has a small white pet bear named Kumajiro, who constantly forgets him. Unlike Alfred, Matthew is very good at cooking. He is, however, not as strong as his brother.

.

.

~By the way, neither of them (Alfred & Matthew) have glasses. They're farmers, so they aren't exactly poor, but they aren't exactly rich either. There wasn't anyone (in their town) who could make glasses anyway, so it wouldn't have mattered.

* * *

.

_ARTHUR_

_._

Age- 20

Occupation- Alfred's right hand-man/Mage.

Prev occ- ?

Weapon of choice- magic type(s) of magic- Fire & Electric

Partner- Alfred (unfortunately)

Likes- home cooked food, cute animals, all things British/ English, peace and quiet, books, compliments.

Dislikes- French, flirting, inappropriate touching, lying, insults (to him).

.

Arthur is a young man who is wise beyond his years. He is a gentleman, he would never hurt a woman, but is quick to hurt a man who insults him. He likes being alone, having lived in isolation for two years.

He always carries his book around with him.

He is easily angered and tends to take it out on whatever is close by, normally Alfred.

He has a habit of throwing fireballs at people that annoy him (Alfred).

Despite how he is, he tends to show a gentle side to cute things, children, animals, etc.

His familiar, Alexandra has been with him for six years.

.

* * *

.

_Alexandra_-

Age-?

Occ- Arthur's familiar

Partner- Arthur

Likes- Arthur, vegetables, Alfred

Dislikes- ?

.

Alexandra, nicknamed 'Alex' by Alfred, is Arthur's familiar.

She's been with Arthur for six years. She likes to snuggle with Arthur, and seems to know when Arthur is angry. She likes hanging off Arthur's shoulder, and walks with him.

She seems to only be able to say 'pyuu', though her tones tend to change depending on her mood.

She also has developed a fondness for Alfred. Apparently, she has a 'secret power'. But what it is, is still a mystery.

Not much is known about her.

* * *

_Ludwig & Feliciano-_

Age- both are 20

Occ- Ludwig is a blacksmith, Feli is his assistant

Prev occ-?

Weapon of choice- ?

Partner- Ludwig (Feli), Feli (Ludwig)

Likes- Ludwig- wurst, beer, potatoes, weapons, Feli's cooking, rules, order

Likes- Feliciano- Pasta, Ludwig, Alfred, Matthew, jewelry, girls, siestas

Dislikes- (both) people who bother (Ludwig/Feli, Alfred, and Matthew).

.

A pair that works as blacksmiths at Alfred's hometown. They are a bit of a comedy duo, with Ludwig as the serious one and Feliciano as he funny one. Despite their differences in personality, they get along well. Ludwig makes the weapons and tools needed by the townsfolk while Feli helps. Most of the time, Feli tends to skip work to flirt with girls or just relax. This angers Ludwig a bit, however he always forgives Feli, its just in his nature to flirt (any guy would after all). They are close friends, how close, no one knows.

Though its obvious one could not live without the other.

* * *

A/n

.

Tba- since Japan bribed me…. There will be other people too.

Here's the list Japan gave me, oh, but don't tell England/Arthur or America/Alfred ok? It's a secret.

-France

-Belarus

-Russia

-Ukraine

-China

-Japan

-Greece

-Turkey

-**PRUSSIA **(… He uh... wouldn't stop asking me so…)

-Austria

-Hungary

-Spain

-S. Italy (Romano)

~A few Ocs that wont do much than be there to move the story along. ~

Hm.. anyone else? These guys will actually have something to do in the story… the rest will probably be cameos…

Oh well. By the way, weapon of choice is WEAPON OF CHOICE. If they use anything else, for instance, like a knife or something when they're in trouble, it's probably improvising. Probably.

.

France- HAHAHA! ONII-SAN WILL DO HIS BEST! *fiddles with rose*

Romano- AHHH! ITS FRANCE! *hides behind Spain*

Spain- Hey France! *smile*

France- I WILL PREPARE FOR MY GRAND ENTRANCE! *takes a bucket of flowers*

Russia- WAAA! YOU'RE SO COOO FRANCE! *wearing a strange outfit…*

Belarus- marry marry marry marry marry marry marry marry marry marry marry marry marry marry marry marry marry married married married married marry marry marry marry married married married marry marry married marry married marry marry marry marry. **Marry me brother!** (Yes I TYPED ALL OF THAT) *also wearing a strange outfit*

Russia- NOO! *runs off*

Belarus- YOU CANT ESCAPE FROM ME BROTHER! *runs after him*

Tba-… *shrug*

China- … practice Chinese Aru. Or no food, aru.

Tba- EVILLLLL!

Prussia- HAHA! What job will the awesome me get? *strange outfit*

Tba- well you're-

Hungary- YAOI? YAOI? \(.)/ WILL THERE BE YAOI? *strange outfit*

Tba-*sweat drop* uh... yeah. I got at least three pairings planned out. One implied. And one triangle. (No uh.. well, nothing more than kissing… It makes me feel awkward…) *never dated in her life* - What's up with that caption?

Austria- not me hopefully… *strange outfit*

Tba- hahaha, not unless you want to. Lets see, we have AlfredXArthur, implied LudwigXFeli-

Prussia- HAHAHA! I knew it!

Hungary- hits him with frying pan* Don't interrupt!

Tba- uh... SpainXRomano and RussiaXChina. Oh and Japan in a triangle.

~mental image of Japan in a triangle (literally) ~ 0.0

Tba- NOT THAT KIND OF TRIANGLE!

Japan- Greece-san and Turkey-san... *sigh*

Tba- uh... sorta. Could also be FranceXCanadaXPrussia. But I'm not a huge fan of that. Hahaha. (and I doubt I could write that very well…)

Russia- runs over to Tba* Hide me da? *tries to hide behind Tba*

Tba-… you do realize I'm shorter than ALL OF YOU right? (5"1)

Russia-…. *hides in tba's closet* the door does not close… (The door is _**always**_ at least an inch open.)

Tba-… yeah, and it opens at night. (I wouldn't be surprised if someone hides there…) {Romano- HOW THE HELL DO YOU SLEEP IN THIS ROOM?}

hahaha, no clue. (Seriously, I HEAR things at night… and during the day... A LOT) {China- it is a bit cold in here Aru.}

heater doesn't work. {Japan- there is only one window….} {Prussia- its pretty small too…}

Tba- quiet. {Austria- takes Tba's guitar* why is this-?}

EVERYONE OUT!

…

…

Tba- its quiet… Guess I'll use this time wisely…

.. Why are England's eyebrows black? (when he's **blonde**)

.. Did you notice that if you change the R to an n, it becomes Arthur **Kink**land.

Let's break it down for you, Arthur, KINK Land. Wonder if anybody noticed that… nah, I'm over analyzing...

Alfred will always be above Arthur... _**alphabetically wise**_. (perverts, what were you thinking?)

…

Norway's curl…. _Why_ does it float? Does a fairy hold it up or…? *sigh* all curls defy gravity, it is _**possible**_ though.

My teacher came in with America's **Nantucket**. No seriously. I couldn't stop staring.

Anyway, some people/nations do not have jobs yet… You could help me by giving me suggestions.

Here are the ones without jobs/ I don't know what I should put them as/ i have an idea but...

-Greece

-Turkey

-Hungary

-Austria

-Ukraine

If not, I'll work something out… somehow.

.

.

~TBA~


	7. Where is he?

Silver chapter 6

Tba- yawn* tired…. (By the way, the story will _mostly be in_ either _Alfred's POV or third person._ Very rarely Arthur's or another person's POV. Because Alfred's the hero)

And cause I need to work on my first person. Dunno, its always third person I use most…

*yawn* I'm used to it… and I don't want to change.

Arthur- blushing* Y-you have no right to say that! (Tba- say what?)

Alfred- hm? Arthur? What time is it?

Arthur- blushing* why are you so close?

Alfred- hm? Oh well, yesterday-

Arthur- twitch* Alfred you have three seconds to run.

Alfred- ?

Tba- I learned a new word today Nougatocity….*depressed* ah… snickers wrapper… its true… (strange, spell check says its not a real word.) Fate is telling me how unmotivated I am…. Ah… *sulks in corner* I got owned by a wrapper….

Arthur- *chasing after Alfred* get back here git!

~hahaha, wrote this so long ago, but I had writer's block, so I didn't finish and post it.

DON'T KILL ME!

* * *

.

Arthur groaned and reached up to block the sunlight with his hand.

…..

Wait… why couldn't he move his hands?

Arthur looked down to see Alfred snuggling with him, his arms wrapping around Arthur's torso (yes, that includes his arms) Alfred's head on Arthur's chest.

Arthur felt like a teddy bear.

Alfred had that stupid goofy grin on his face Arthur wanted to punch him.

How dare he? Did he not know the meaning of privacy?

Arthur frowned, he did want to kick, punch, yell at, and possibly threaten the idiot not to do such a thing again, but he could not. He just looked so peaceful.

Arthur tried to get his arms out from Alfred's iron grip.

"Alexandra, a little help here."

Alexandra yawned and looked up at Arthur, "Pyuu?'

"Is there a way you can get this idiot off me?"

"Pyuu…."

Arthur huffed, "this idiot has a strong grip, now if I could only get my hand loose…"

He struggled, "Stupid git, once I'm free you'll get a beating."

"Pyuu Pyuu?"

.

Arthur flushed, "N-not like that! He might be a git, but I wouldn't…"

Alfred groaned and removed one of his arms to rub his eyes.

"Morning already?" He yawned and dropped his head back down, Arthur twitched, "Alfred F. Jones you get off me this second."

Alfred froze, and then looked up, "Arthur? What are you-"

Arthur clutched his hand into a fist and delivered a quick punch to Alfred's stomach.

.

Alfred groaned and rolled off clutching his stomach. "Why'd you do that?"

Arthur stood up, brushed off his clothes and picked Alexandra up, "You wouldn't let go."

Alfred sat up, still clutching his stomach; he really hoped that wouldn't leave a bruise.

"You could have asked."

"I did!"

.

Alfred frowned, "you didn't have to punch me you know."

He paused, "what did I do wrong anyway?"

Arthur flushed and looked away, "Well, then don't do anything stupid and I won't have to (punch you)." Arthur grabbed his bag and book and walked away.

Alfred stood up, the pain slowly fading, _that wasn't cute at all._

.

.

Alfred crossed his arms behind his head, watching Arthur. Arthur seemed to calm down a bit, not much, but at least he wasn't trying to kill him.

_What did I do anyway? I mean, I just slept next to him. He said yes, so why did he have to punch me?_

Alfred shook his head and labeled that as one of Arthur's quirks.

Considering that Arthur was a mage with anger issues and a pet rabbit familiar thing…

He probably had a lot of them, guess that's what happens when you live alone in the woods for four years.

Alfred snickered to himself, though when he noticed the glare Arthur was sending him he stopped. "Come on Arthur, you can't stay mad at me forever!"

"I can and I will!"

Alexandra tilted her head to the side, not understanding what was going on.

Alfred laughed and poked Arthur's cheek, "No~ No one can stay mad at me."

Arthur lightly slapped his hand away, "Cut that out. Its annoying. You're annoying."

Alfred frowned, "You… really think I'm annoying?" he looked down at the ground looking sad.

(Remember how America looked when Japan said he wouldn't go to his Christmas party? **Like that**.)

Arthur froze, feeling guilty.

"Er.. uh… W-wait… I… I didn't mean… I mean… w-well…."

Alfred looked up, stars in his eyes, "Yes?"

"I... guess I was just annoyed. D-don't take that seriously." Arthur turned around a bit of pink on his cheeks, "I-idiot…"

.

Alfred grinned and hugged Arthur, "See! You can't stay mad at me!"

"Y-you! I-I knew it! It was a trick! Let me go!" Arthur struggled, causing Alexandra to fall off and hit the leaf covered ground.

"Pyuu…."

* * *

.

Alfred walked alongside Arthur, smiling happily.

_Well, this is turning out better than I hoped. Now if I could find some princess in need of rescuing or a dragon that needs to be slain, it'll be just like a fairytale._

Alfred looked at his surroundings; both of them had walked into a wooded area. Well, after all the plains, it was nice to not have the sun's glare in your eyes.

While he was thinking to himself, he heard Arthur humming.

"Ubi. Ubi. Ubi est. Quo vadebat?"

"What language is that?"

Arthur frowned, "Latin."

"Oh... is it a song?"

"Yes.. I've heard it from somewhere." Arthur looked in front of him.

"Whats it about?"

"Its about a man. Who is revered." Arthur stated simply.

"Revered?"_ Arthur just loves to use big words..._

"Deeply respected."

"Why? Did he do something special?"

Arthur chuckled, "You could say that."

Alfred waited for Arthur to continue, but it looked like that was all Arthur was going to say.

"Can I hear the rest of it?"

"You won't understand it."

"It doesnt matter, I think its pretty."

Arthur smiled, "Alright."

.

* * *

.

Alfred plopped down onto the ground, Arthur sighed.

Alfred smiled and patted the ground beside him, "Sit down. You're tired from walking right?"

Arthur huffed, "No I'm not. What would make you think that?" Alexandra hopped off Arthur's shoulder and settled in Alfred's lap.

Arthur sat next to Alfred, putting his book on his right, Alfred sitting on his left.

"Well, I remember you complaining about walking a little while ago…" Alfred said petting Alexandra.

Arthur looked away, "Of course you would think that. I bet you think all mages are weak too."

Alfred laughed nervously; _I better watch what I say…_

"Well no, I mean they know magic and all right? They gotta be pretty strong to use that. Normal people cant do that. So I guess everyone is strong in some way."

.

Arthur blushed lightly, "ah... I suppose…"

Alfred inwardly cheered, _Yes! He didn't get angry at me! We're getting along!_

"Pyuu…" Alexandra crawled out of Alfred's lap and into Arthur's lap.

Alfred pouted, "Was I just a toy to you? Meanie…"

Arthur sighed, "You're such a child…. Poppet."

"Hey! That's not fair! I didn't even call you Artie!"

"You just did." Arthur pointed out.

"Uh… well…that was… because you said it first so…its ok…right?" Alfred shook his head, "forget it."

Arthur chuckled, "Forgotten." He gently stroked Alexandra's ears.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hey Arthur…?" Alfred said walking behind Arthur.

"Yes?" Alexandra was on his shoulder, his book in his arms.

"Where are we going?"

"…I don't know…"

"hm… I guess it's okay. No point in planning out everything right?"

Arthur sighed, "That's one way of looking at it."

"Just trying to look on the bright side!"

"Well, I suppose we balance each other out then."

"Hm?"

"You're… well, optimistic, and I'm pessimistic."

.

"There you go using big words again. Speak Alfredian, I only understand that."

"It means, oh never mind."

It was fun to mess with Arthur, well it's not like he was doing it to be mean or anything, so it's okay right?

Besides, when you are able to joke around with each other that means your friends!

Well, in Alfred's world anyway.

.

Arthur sighed, and continued walking, though one may not notice it, he was actually in a rather good mood.

Alfred smiled and walked beside him, having a slight jump to his step.

Alexandra just snuggled closer to Arthur, brushing her face against his cheek.

.

.

.

They walked a great deal of distance until they reached a river, and a roaring waterfall downstream.

Alexandra jumped off her owner's shoulder and hopped over to the lake. Taking a drink.

"Well, I suppose we need to get water."

"Dude, you have no idea what's in there."

"Yes, which is why I'm going to boil it."

"Does boiled water taste better than regular water?"

"Why don't you taste and find out?"

.

Arthur walked up to the river and dipped his hands in, "It's actually rather warm."

"Well, it's been sunny the whole day, so it would be weird if it was cold." Alfred said sitting down on the riverbank.

Arthur sighed, "Well, I suppose I can get some water. Could you catch some fish?"

"well, I don't have a line or anything, so it'll take me a while." He put his bag down and rolled up his sleeves and pants.

He took off his shoes and set them down.

.

"You're going to hand catch them?" He asked incredulously.

"Yep! Wish me luck!" Alfred took off, running to find a calmer place in the river to fish.

.

Arthur sighed, "Hope the bloody git doesn't get himself washed down stream…"

"Pyu!"

Arthur jumped, "A-Alexandra?" The rabbit attempted to climb up his pants to reach his shoulder.

Arthur picked her up and allowed her to jump up on his shoulder, "Really love, you shouldn't scare me like that."

"Pyu pyu!"

.

Arthur looked apprehensive, "Oh really? They've already reached there?"

"Pyu!"

Arthur chuckled, "well, they'll be expecting quite the surprise will they not?"

"Pyu pyu pyu!"

Arthur smiled, "I hope they're doing well as well."

.

He put his book into his bag, and took out pots and pans.

"Well, I suppose I better get started."

"Pyu!"

.

Alfred was upstream, finding the water a bit calmer here.

He stood at the riverbank and watched the fish.

"alright… NOW!" He snatched a fish out of the water.

"Stop struggling!" the fish struggled and slapped Alfred in the face with it's tail.

Alfred let go, and tripped on the smooth rocks, landing in the water.

"this… is going to be harder than I thought."

The fish swam away quickly.

Alfred frowned, "Alright, onto the next one."

He got back up and waited for the next fish…

.

.

.

-Mages sure can pack a punch huh?

*The translation of the latin song may not be entirely correct. Since I used google translate.

Of course, if any of you people out there know latin, which I doubt many of you do, unless you like history _**very much**_ (because through out history, there have been latin writings on things that exist even today. Including well… you know.) or English (Latin and greek roots my dears)

If there was a Latin class I could take, I would have taken it a while ago.

Sorry, I love history and science, probably not the 'coolest' combination.

But hey, I hate math.

.

Ubi- (But) where

Ubi est- where is he

. Pretty isn't it? I even came up with a little tune. Then again, this is just a snippet of the song. Not that it's very long to begin with.

Hm.. Its like one of those song sailors would sing while rowing, short but a song nevertheless. Also singing very loudly! UBI! UBI! UBI EST! *does a rowing motion with arms* Uh…. Never mind…

Edit-

Arthur- do you like being a jerk?

Tba-… sometimes….

Alfred- do you like being vague?

Tba- Maybe?

Alfred- I feel sorry for the readers.

Arthur- you have no idea what kind of mind screw you're in for.

Tba- everything is planned, from the moment I start to the final word.

Arthur- She's not joking.

Alfred- though, she does like to mess with people. Don't take her too seriously.

Arthur- but take her seriously.

Tba- So keep your eyes open, your mind alert, and your ears listening. For anything may be a clue.

.

Tba- been reading Durarara (novel translations) nowadays.

Arthur- reading chapter she's on_* Heheh. I know. It's got to be that movie you just saw. Weird movie, that one, isn't it? All the characters are good, but end up having to do bad things because they have no other choice. That's how the story's like, right? _

… what is this about anyway?

Alfred- Aliens! It mentioned **Aliens**!

Tba & **Arthur**- Aliens don't exist! (Does not think aliens would actually visit Earth/**Does not believe in aliens**)

Alfred- coming from the _**ghost duo**_? I don't think so.

Tba- Ghosts are plenty real! I can prove it! *points to her room* stay there for two nights and you'll see what I mean!

(No seriously shit happens in there that I doubt anyone can explain)

Arthur- Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they're not real! *ghosts float behind him nodding their heads*

Alfred- lalala! I can't hear you~

Arthur- Insufferable git! *stomps away*

Alfred- eh? Arthur? W-wait! Come back! Arthur! *runs after him*

Tba-…. Review…. *spots Alexandra* *hand twitch* P-pet….. c-cute…

Alexandra- ? *runs after Arthur*

Tba- ahhh! Wait! *chases after her*

.

.

.

~TBA~


	8. Ripples

Silver chapter 7

.

Tba- ha ha… yeah… I'll try to better guys…

Arthur- thank you for motivating her, otherwise she would have gone on with her schedule and…

Alfred- update in 3 years?

Tba- hey! I was busy with the other ones! Not that this one isn't important, but like I said I was in a slump!

Arthur- but now that she has started writing again, I worry for our safety.

Tba- someone said they actually find my notes funny! My work here is done!

Arthur- yes, her job is _apparently_ to make you readers, yes _**you**_ included. To smile or laugh _**at least once** _while reading this. Er… the story counts as one. But the author notes count as well.

Alfred- awww

Tba- quiet before I drag you off to sea!

Alfred- *hides behind Arthur* she's mean!

Arthur- … she's going to get a whole lot meaner poppet.

Tba- please read.

Artur- see? You only had three lines.

Alfred- NOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**3rd Year Latin Student**- first off, you're lucky to have latin. Just saying. And that's basically what I meant, the words are pretty accurate. Although a word may have been… well… it does technically mean the same thing…

Mind helping me with the rest of the song?

Yes, Alfred's moe face never fails. It's also super effective against tsunderes.

Arthur never stood a chance…

.

And hurray! Google! You didn't lie to me! well… yeah…

.

The _**only other language**_ I'll use in this story will be latin. You know, besides the language I'm writing this in now.

Do you guys know what this is? If you **English** you are wrong.

I'm writing in **_AMERICAN ENGLISH_**. (Yes, it had to be bolded, underlined, and italicized.)

_Yes,_ that's actually a **language**. Go search, I'll wait here.

Surprised? How many of you guys searched up rubber on 'words that have different meaning in British and American English'?

Or have just did right now?

.

Ah, reviews make me happy.

I'll try to update a little more… not erratic.

Note, I said **_try_**_. No promises.  
_

* * *

.

.

Arthur sat down, not wanting too start pacing again.

Where was Alfred?

To be honest, he hadn't been gone that long…

That he could tell from anyway… He glanced up at the sky.

The sky was just starting to change, turning blue into red and orange.

But he was starting to get worried…

.

His stomach growled loudly, Arthur blushed in embarrassment.

"Bloody git, where is he?"

As if on cue, the bushes nearby rattled.

Alfred appeared out of the bushes, holding sticks with fish stuck through them.

His clothing was a little soaked, mostly around the ends of his rolled up trousers and sleeves. But there was a rather large spot on his shirt.

.

"Man, you have no idea how hard it is to catch these little guys."

He sat down on a rock and tried to put the stick in the rocks.

"Uh… it keeps falling."

.

(The whole riverbank is completely filled with rocks, the actual land isn't far away though)

.

* * *

.

Arthur sat on one side of the fire, Alfred on the other.

Alexandra snoozed lightly by Arthur's bag.

.

Arthur took the stick from him, "you could just hold it if it doesn't go in."

"But it makes me tired." Alfred whined.

Arthur sighed, "Remind me why I decided to go with you?"

Alfred finally got the stick to stay, "Uh… I don't know actually…"

Arthur handed the stick to Alfred, "well, then I guess I won't tell you."

"Artie!"

"Quiet poppet."

The fire crackled, lightly touching the fish, yet for some reason, the wood never caught on fire.

A delicious smell wafted through the air.

.

.

"Hey Arthur?" Alfred unrolled the bottoms of his trousers, so it would dry quicker.

"Yes?" He pulled out his book, and opened it.

"I'm bored." He unrolled his sleeves and held his hands in front of the fire.

Arthur looked up from his book, "…and what do you want me to do?"

Alfred shrugged, "got any good stories to tell?"

"Hm…" Arthur closed his book and placed it on his lap.

"I don't suppose you know how the old legend goes…"

.

"Legend? Which one?"

"Oh you know. The one about the five heroes, and the dragon." Arthur leaned a little closer to the fire.

Alfred smiled, "Yep! Sure do!"

"Then I suppose you don't want to hear it again."

Alfred frowned, "Aww, come on! I haven't heard that since I was little!"

"I'm sure you'd know it better than I do then." He leaned back, settling against a boulder.

.

"So… can I tell it then?"

"I suppose anything to pass the time is good."

Alfred cheered, "Great! Okay, a long long time ago…"

Arthur chuckled to himself, Alfred seemed very happy.

He really liked fairy tales didn't he?

.

"The world was different from what it was today."

Arthur smiled, "Not that much different."

"Hey! No interrupting!" Alfred said pointing at Arthur.

Arthur smirked, and flicked his hand, a small wisp from the fire lightly touched Alfred's finger.

Alfred quickly pulled his finger back, "huh? that didn't hurt?"

"If I don't want it to. It won't. Also, a quick touch like that won't hurt."

Alfred pouted, "If you don't say sorry, I'm not continuing with the story."

.

Arthur chuckled, "Alright, I apologize. Please continue poppet."

Alfred pouted, feeling that Arthur didn't mean it, but continued anyway.

.

* * *

.

"Right! The world was really divided. And the countries were always fighting!"

Arthur smiled, "Yes, they were."

"Yeah! And there were monsters that caused lots of trouble and hurt people from those countries."

"Well, monsters are everywhere."

"Yeah, I guess."

.

Alfred cleared his throat, "Uh… then something happened… there was this huge dragon that woke up."

"Do you know it's name?"

"No… I think it's name was really long…" He glanced at Arthur, "do you know it?"

Arthur chuckled, "well, the countries have different names for him, but I'm afraid I don't know it either."

.

"Um… yeah, the dragon was terrorizing everyone."

"Yes, burning everything, leaving a trail of utter wreckage and destruction."

"Yeah…" Alfred seemed sad at the thought.

.

Arthur smiled, "Now now, continue. There's a happy end isn't there?"

"Oh yeah! Um… the king of America called for heroes to come and stop the dragon."

"But no one came."

.

"Yeah, for a while, the dragon kept burning down towns and villages. Since the countries were still fighting, they really didn't care about other people's problems."

"Yes, but the dragon also came for them, and they weren't able to stop it. They decided no one could handle it on their own."

"Yeah, so people were sent, but they were never strong enough."

.

"Well… the dragon was too strong for them." Arthur smiled, "A dragon is quite hard to fight."

Alfred smiled, "Yeah, but one day, the king had five people come to him, telling him that they would slay the dragon."

Arthur smiled, "Well, go on."

.

"Each one of them was from a different place, they were all different, but they were really strong."

"Do you know where they were from?"

"Yeah, one was from Africa, another was from Asia, there was one from Europe, and even one from America!"

Arthur leaned on his hand, "That's only four, where did the fifth come from?"

Alfred paused to think about it.

.

"I don't remember actually…"

"No one knows. They just appeared."

"Yeah, really weird."

Arthur chuckled, "The fish is done, we can continue after we eat."

Alfred looked at fish, "oh good! I was starving!"

"Well if you're still hungry after that, we can eat the rest of the fish you caught." Arthur said gesturing to the three other sticks with fish.

Alfred laughed, "you need some meat on you're bones!"

"Oh hush, this is just I usually am." Arthur grabbed the stick, and poked at the fish.

"It's not going to bite you."

"I'm just seeing if it's ready!"

.

* * *

.

.

They decided to sleep in the forest, not to far from the river.

The rocks may have been smooth, but having that many rocks pressed against your back, or side, wasn't exactly a very pleasant thing. Especially when you're trying to sleep.

.

Alfred rolled over, to see Arthur sleeping , using his book as a pillow.

'Who uses a book as a pillow?'

Alexandra curled up by his chest, her ears tilted back, as she slept soundly.

"Pyu…..pyu… pyu…"

.

Alfred smiled, 'awww. How cute…'

He turned over to his side to look up at the stars.

His smile disappeared.

He reached up to the sky with his hand, as if to reach out and grab a star.

.

'I wonder what they're doing…'

'Feli… Ludwig… '

He reached under his shirt, pulling out the silver locket.

It seemed to shine under the moonlight.

'Can't believe I miss you guys already.'

.

He put it back under his shirt, feeling the light weight against his chest.

He folded his hands behind his head, 'hope Mattie and mom and dad are okay.'

He sighed, 'I already feel home sick….'

.

He looked up at the stars.

'Mom, dad, if you're watching over me…' *

'Make sure Mattie doesn't get lost or hurt, he's really not that strong.'

'Make sure Feli doesn't accidentally get lost in the woods again, Ludwig will get really mad,'

'Make sure everyone in the town gets along and nothing bad happens… and…'

.

He glanced over at Arthur, his sleeping face looking rather peaceful and calm.

'Please keep me and Artie safe.'

.

He rolled over and yawned. 'Well, time to get some sleep.'

A shooting star flew across the sky.

.

* * *

Notes:

It's normally better to cook fish _over coals_ than an open fire, but this is probably because the fish would cook slower and the chances of it burning would be smaller.

You're also supposed to put the sticks at an angle, towards the fire, but a bit far away to make sure it doesn't somehow catch fire.

Considering how Alfred took so long to catch the fish, I don't think either one of them would like to have it burned and go without food.

I'm not that mean.

.

* It might be somewhat confusing...

But he's talking to his real/birth parents. He also considers the two who adopted him and Mattie to be his parents to but... Well, it'd be a little weird to say mother and father. or ma and pa.

Then again, this may be just me, I personally call my mom, mommy and my dad, daddy.

And I rarely ever hear anyone calling their parents mother or father, unless they're you know, pissed off at them.

.

Also, Alfred, you'll see it's very easy to use anything as a pillow when you're tired.

I prefer using my arms and wrists to a book… can't fall asleep though… but that's just me...

Some people can fall asleep anywhere and everywhere. Which is a good thing and a bad thing…

People, please makes sure you don't fall asleep in a public place. You might get into trouble.

Greece- *blink* what am I doing here?

Tba- I have no idea.

.

Hm… as for the jobs, like I said, I do have some figured out…

And _**you guys seem to really like bounty hunters**_…

And this was the same week that I started reading a western fanfic with Alfred and Arthur with… a bounty hunter…

Seriously, you guys must be psychic too.

Okay! I'm thinking of a number….

.

Arthur- 97

Tba- how'd you know? Damn it uh… next number!

Arthur- the fairies told me. 1,297.

Tba- DAMN IT! … Okay… what now?

Arthur-…. *blush* that's…

Tba- ? what? I was thinking of four what were you thinking of?

Arthur- four… for…*blush*

Tba- ?

.

Tba- write write*

Hungary- *looks* Oh, so that's how its going to happen.

Tba- yeah I was think… *whisper whisper*

Hungary- But I think *whisper whisper whisper*

Arthur- why don't I turn on the spoiler detection system and you two stop whispering?

Tba- okay!

.

~beep~ [on]

.

Tba- so I was thinking to have [SPOILER] and [SPOILER] meet [SPOILER] at [SPOILER PLACE] after they meet [SPOILER] [SPOILER] [SPOILER][SPOILER][SPOILER] [SPOILER!]

Arthur- I'm right next to you, and I didn't even hear what you said.

Alfred- my ears are ringing!

Hungary- bye boys~ I'll see you later.

Tba- much later.

Hungary- I'll be bring Austria along with two other people~

Alfred- wait! Who? I need to know!

Tba- I'd tell you…

Arthur- They are?

Tba- but that wouldn't be fun!

Alfred- JERK!

Tba- Well I might drop hints…

Arthur- and…?

Tba- good luck figuring them out!

Arthur and Alfred- EVILLLL!

Tba- Bye~

.

.

.

.

.

TBA~


	9. Raging rapids

Silver chapter 8

.

.

Tba- *yawn* need to knit my scarf…

Arthur- why don't you just give it away? Its not like it's going to be worn by the looks of it.

Tba- I always loved scarves. So long and silky. Or long and warm. Slightly itchy maybe, but definitely worth it.

Arthur- No comment. You really like long things don't you?

Tba- t-shirts, pants, sweaters, jackets, coats, scarves, sleeves. I just roll up my sleeves when I'm working anyway. Oh, and long hair too.

Arthur- I'm surprised _someone _hadn't shown up when I said you liked long things. Really, perfect jab there!

Tba- right… Arthur's a pervert. Please enjoy people.

Arthur- I won't be enjoying it at all! You! You almost killed me!... And I am NOT a pervert!

Tba- says the person who happens to be very much alive. If you were dead, you wouldn't be_ here._

_.  
_

Alfred- walks in soaking wet* oh.. uh… hey guys… (Tba- throws him a towel* dry off and get dressed.)

Arthur- Blush* IDIOT! Why are you w-w.. soaked?

Alfred- huh? oh well. After I read it, I thought if it ever happened again, I should be able to you know. So I went for a swim… In my clothes. *dries hair with towel*

Arthur- why are you drying your hair?

Tba- hai, hai. Read people.

.

Arthur- oh, Tba… someone wants to talk to you about **Ivan and Francis**.

Tba- they'll be here, but probably **later**. How much later? No clue. I've planned everything out, but that doesn't mean I know how long every chapter will be and the content. I just know how the story will turn out. And I haven't typed it up of you're wondering. No really, I haven't.

Pretty sure Francis will be appearing before Ivan though.

Arthur- I hope that answered your question.

Tba- trust me, it'll take a while to get there.

.

Arthur- wait... _**someone made a guess.**_

Tba- so they did.

Arthur- aren't you going to tell them if they're right or not? (Tba- *shrug* why?)

Alfred- takes off shirt* she's got a point you know.

Arthur- change in the bathroom idiot! *pushes Alfred into the bathroom and slams door shut*

Tba- *drinks water* if I said anything, that would be bad. It would ruin the surprise.

Arthur- you're evil you know that?

Tba- All too well. (Arthur-is she right or NOT?) Calm down, geez. It's a story, legend, thing. No need to get worked up about it.

Arthur- you don't even bother to consult us! The characters about what you're doing!

Tba- If I did, you'd reject everything. Besides, as Alfred said, the story was 'a long time ago'

Arthur- but it's not that different from today!

Tba- True. But you see, with time comes change. But that is not always the case. Not always great change. It's a bit different, but not entirely.

Arthur- we're going to stop before she gets all philosophical on us.

Tba- aww…. And I really wanted to mess with my reviewers.

Arthur-…. That's a great thing to say

Tba- hey, I'm not normally this way. And since I've already planned this whole thing out, I'll be as troll like as I want. Not a whole lot of trollness. But some!

Arthur- Sigh* Just tell me before you do something like that again.

Tba- no promises.

Arthur- looks like we have two poppets. *sigh*

Tba-… you were just insulting me weren't you?

Arthur- what a bothersome author…

Tba- hey!

Hope you guys have a happy thanksgiving.

(11/23/11)

.

.

* * *

.

Arthur groaned and rolled over. A quick squeak from Alexandra and he sat up quickly.

"Alexandra! I'm sorry love, are you alright?" He picked her up, and sighed in relief when she nuzzled against his hand.

"Pyu."

"Oh good." He smiled and ruffled her ears, and put her on the ground.

He grabbed his bag, and put his spell book in there.

He moved a few things around a bag to stop poking him in the back.

He looked over to see Alfred snoring away.

.

He sighed, 'I suppose I'll let him sleep a little longer.'

He dug around for a bottle or something to fill with water.

He hesitated, wondering if he should leave his bag here or…

His bag was slung over his shoulder as he walked over to the river.

.

The river was faster than before, the water splashing against the bank a little farther down.

He walked carefully; slipping and falling into the river would not be a good idea.

He bent down and filled up the bottles, and carefully put them back.

Just as he was about to leave, the heard a splash.

"PYU!"

.

Arthur turned around to see Alexandra getting swept by the water.

She thrashed, but it was no use. She was far too light.

There was no possible way for her swim against the raging rapids.

Arthur looked back at the campsite, then at the river.

He saw Alexandra disappear under the water for a second.

She reappeared spluttering and crying.

"Pyu! Pyu! Pyuuu!"

.

He rushed forward and jumped into the river.

The rapids quickly swept him away downstream.

He felt himself being weighted down, not only by his wet clothing, but also by the bag at his side.

"Alexandra!" He reached out and grabbed her, pulling her body against him.

He moved her so she was kept above the water, "it's alright love. I'm here."

.

He froze, realizing something. He looked forward and his heart almost stopped beating.

At the end of the river was a waterfall.

.

He couldn't swim with Alexandra in his arms, his clothing dragging him down.

A wave washed over him, dragging him down underwater.

He shivered at the cold, the water stinging his eyes.

.

"ALFRED!" he yelled.

Arthur coughed as another wave crashed over them. "Alfred you moron!"

"Pyuu!"

"Alfred! If I die I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your bloody life!

.

* * *

.

Alfred groaned, and rubbed his eyes. "What?"

He could have sworn he heard someone call his name. Maybe he was imagining th-

"Alfred you moron!" Alfred quickly looked around, and saw a mass of blonde hair being swept by the current.

"Artie?"

"Alfred! If I die I'm going to haunt your for the rest of your bloody life!" he yelled.

.

Alfred grabbed his stuff and ran to the riverbank.

"Arthur!"

He watched as Arthur turned to see him, "Alfred you mor-"

A wave washed over him, causing him to disappear from sight.

"Arthur? Arthur?"

Arthur resurfaced, coughing and closing his eyes tight. "Alfred! H-help!"

.

Alfred looked further down, to see if there was something, he could use to help Arthur out of the river.

.

He saw the waterfall.

.

'Crap crap crap!'

He decided his best bet was to jump in.

Stupid? **Yes.**

But he was not going to let Arthur just fall!

.

He jumped in and tried to swim up to Arthur. The currents helped, but as the water soaked his clothes, it became harder to swim.

He watched as Arthur went down again, the water swallowing him up.

.

Alfred swam closer, trying to find where Arthur was, when Arthur resurfaced, he grabbed hold of him.

He wrapped his arms around Arthur's back, mindful of Alexandra who was between them.

Arthur's head laid against his chest, he was unconscious.

.

Alfred attempted to shake Arthur, "Hey wake up! Arthur!"

The roaring of the waterfall got closer and closer.

Alfred gripped Arthur tightly, 'looks like we're gonna fall.'

He pressed a hand against Arthur's back, and took a deep breath.

'I'm not going to die that easily.'

.

He turned so he and Arthur were facing away from the waterfall.

He didn't know how far down it was, but if him or Arthur hit their heads, they'd be done for.

He gritted his teeth, and waited for the plunge.

.

.

.

It seemed to happen slowly.

They reached the end of the river, and dangled in the air for a few seconds before dropping down, down the side of the waterfall, following the water as they fell.

Alfred held onto Arthur tightly, making sure his back still faced the waiting lake below.

'Just hit alre-'

.

.

They landed into the lake with a large splash, sending water everywhere.

The animals that had been drinking ran away, into the forest.

.

* * *

.

Alfred coughed, and dragged them back to shore, it was slow and tedious.

His back stung, it felt like someone had taken a knife to his back and stabbed him.

He put Arthur and Alexandra down and sat down to try to get the water out of his lungs.

He wiped the water out of his eyes, and took his bag off.

"I'm never going swimming again." He muttered before leaning over to check Arthur.

.

He leaned down to check Arthur's heartbeat it was slow, but it was still there.

He moved Arthur so, he was sitting, leaning against him.

He lightly shook him, "Arthur… Arthur wake up."

He frowned and tried a harder, "come on! You're not dying on me! Arthur!"

.

He stopped when he heard Arthur cough.

Arthur gripped his soaked shirt and coughed, "g-git.."

Alfred sighed in relief as Arthur spat out water. "good, thought I lost you."

Arthur's cheeks were red, but it was probably more from the cold waters than anything else.

.

Arthur shivered a bit, and looked around till he saw Alexandra. He picked her up and lightly kissed her head.

"Alexandra? Wake up love." He leaned down and whispered something to her.

Alexandra immediately opened her eyes and coughed. "P-pyu! Pyu pyu!"

She sneezed a few times before shaking out her wet fur and trying snuggle closer to her master for warmth.

.

Arthur smiled, "Good, looks like everyone's okay."

Alfred nodded and began taking off his shirt. "All thanks to the hero!"

Arthur decided not to say anything since Alfred _did _save them.

.

Arthur put Alexandra down and took off his cloak, throwing it down on the grass.

"I'll dry our clothes." He pulled off his boots and put them by his soaked cloak.

"If we stay in wet clothes, we'll catch a cold." He looked up to see Alfred had stopped undressing.

"What?"

.

"So... what do we wear?"

"…" Arthur flushed red and quickly turned so his back was to Alfred.

"t-the clothes will dry fast alright? Just find something to cover up with!"

.

Alfred took his shirt off and threw it in with Arthur's cloak.

He stood up and shivered, "I'll get some fire wood first."

Arthur looked over his shoulder, "as much as you can, as fast as you can."

"Got it."

.

Arthur took off his shirt and threw it in the pile.

"I bet my spares are also soaked."

He opened his bag, and was surprised to see that everything was dry.

He was surprised, but very happy. He had forgotten he put a spell on it.

He pulled out a dry shirt and pair of trousers, also taking out a blanket and towel.

.

Making sure no one was looking, though then again, who would be?

He changed, and wrapped the blanket around him while he used to towel to dry his hair and then Alexandra's fur.

.

* * *

.

As soon as Alfred returned, both Alexandra and Arthur were dry and he was ordering Alfred to strip before he caught a cold.

.

Arthur built the fire and lay out their clothes by the fire to dry.

He looked over at where Alfred was changing.

A pair of pants was held out, their owner hiding behind a rock.

"Arthur! I'm cold!"

Arthur kept his eyes downward as he grabbed the pants and threw the blanket over the rock.

"Use this!"

.

He put the pants down, and tried to make the fire bigger to make the clothes dry faster.

But if he did, it would consume for firewood, and he'd hate for Alfred to go searching for firewood while... ahem…

.

Alfred walked over the blanket wrapped around him he smiled and sat down by the fire.

Arthur sighed, "It'll be dry soon.'

"That's good."

""after that, we either leave, or stay another night."

"I say we leave." He shivered lightly, "You know. Walking will warm us up."

.

Arthur nodded, "Yes. Oh and Alfred…"

"Yeah?"

.

"Thank you for saving me." He blushed, and nudged a twig into the fire with another twig.

"Don't mention it! That's what a hero does!"  
.

As soon as the clothes were dry, Arthur handed Alfred his clothes and told him to put them on.

Arthur put his own clothes into his bag and waited for Alfred to finish changing.

.

Alfred walked back, holding his shirt in his hand.

Arthur frowned, "Alfred… why aren't you wearing your shirt?"

"My back hurts…"

"Alfred that's no reason to-"

"It _really_ hurts." Alfred mumbled sitting down, wincing as he did.

Arthur moved over to sit next to him, "Alright, turn around. Let me see it."

.

Arthur resisted the urge to wince at seeing Alfred back.

He reached out to touch the skin, apologizing when Alfred hissed in pain.

"I'm… not a very good healer… but…."

"I'll be fine."

"You'll get an infection." Arthur mumbled, carefully putting his hands on Alfred's back.

"This wont hurt, will it?"

"No. it won't fully heal it but… I suppose it's better than nothing."

.

Arthur mumbled a few words, his hands trailing down Alfred's back, over the skin.

Alfred shivered, "your hands are cold!"

"Oh hush I'm almost finished."

He pulled away and reached into his bag, pulling out bandages.

"I'm fine." Alfred said looking at the bandages.

It did not hurt as much as before, the pain had subsided quite a bit.

And he really doubted it was that bad, Arthur was just over reacting.

Although he couldn't see it, his back looked a bit better than before, the cuts were gone.

Arthur sighed in relief.

.

"I'll bandage you just in case."

"But you don't need to!"

"Alfred, just let me do it."

"No! I don't need it! Really!"

"…fine." Arthur put the bandages back, he looked angry.

.

Arthur stood up to walk to 'his side' of the fire.

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me."

Arthur huffed, "Who said I was worried?"

"Well…" Alfred looked away, a small smile on his lips.

Arthur flushed and grabbed Alfred's shirt and threw it at Alfred.

"Hurry up and get dressed idiot. We're leaving."

.

.

* * *

safety notice:

Remember people, when camping, **please stay away from waterfalls/ rivers**.

They might look calm, and they might _be _calm. But you never know what may happen.

Yes, people have died from falling off waterfalls from falling into rivers and being swept down and finally falling.

However, there have also been people who survived it.

Please be cautious when walking anywhere near a river.

If the rocks are wet, you could slip. And before you know it, you're being dragged down.

I'm not trying to make it seem really scary, but PLEASE BE CAREFUL!

.

I have no idea where, but I remember reading, or perhaps hearing, that if you land on your back, it'll hurt but it wont exactly be worse than landing with your head towards the water. But… you could break your spine….

If you land on your feet, you could survive, but you'd break your leg, or both.

And considering its just Alfred and Arthur…it would be hard if one of them had a broken leg…

Not sure how high the waterfall is, not _that _high I guess…

Alfred probably has a few cuts and bruises because of the fall. Nothing fatal or else we wouldn't have a story...

.

That's what I remember anyway…

Yeah… I read a little too much…

And about strange things.

.

Tba- yeah… I love the water and all… but… I can't swim…

Alfred- it's okay! I'll teach you! First lay back!

Tba- no.

Alfred- don't worry! I'll make sure you don't fall or drown or something!

Tba- no no no no no!

Arthur- how do you not know how to swim?

Tba- cause my arms don't move like they're supposed to! I can kick perfectly fine though! And I sink like a rock! And I cant float! At all!

Alfred- I'll teach you! Come on! *grabs Tba and Arthur* we're going swimming now!

Arthur- DON'T DRAG ME INTO THIS! I CAN SWIM PERFECTLY FINE!

Tba- !

.

.

.

.

TBA~


	10. Race

Silver chapter 9

.

Tba- looking at thing* Best tourists… Japan… well. Its not like you see Japanese people everyday. … British. With those accents? Of course they're awesome. Canada, good ol Canada. *smile*

9 is America. Looks like we aren't as bad as stereotypes say…. Americans are worst dressed? Isn't that a matter of opinion? And tidiness… you can only compare it. Like, I'm definitely not tidier than Arthur, but I'm tidier than a three year old.

Arthur- to be honest your room isn't that bad. It just has too much stuff in it.

Tba- the worst says it's French (tourists).

Arthur- YES! YES! YES! Take that Frog! (yes **France will be appearing**. _Just not for a little while_)

Tba- lets see, other things… Most proud of country survey… wow… America did okay.

Arthur- well… I'm not all that surprised. But I am surprised… a little bit…

Tba- also.. I saw a 'I (heart) Paris' shirt. …I wonder if they make 'I (heart) London' ones… I would totally buy one.

Arthur- *blush* Y-you would? (they do sell them)

Tba- of course! England is awesome! (Arthur- blush* I… er… thanks… I guess…) continuing.

Alfred- W-wait! Does that mean people like me? People like me? … do you like me?

Arthur- blush* h-huh? o..oh.. I um…

Tba- I think that was directed to me actually… *is American*

Arthur- Blush* f…f.. FIREBALL! (Tba & Alfred- run away*)

Tba- This is all your fault Alfred!

Alfred- WHAT DID I DO WRONG?

.

Actually I typed up a bit of this, and got major writer's block. (*) is where I stopped.

.

This time, I'll let you see some of Arthur's thoughts.

Yeah, **don't count on that happening often** okay?

.

* * *

.

Arthur looked behind him again, his neck hurt from doing so.

To be honest, he was a bit worried about Alfred.

Alfred couldn't see those cuts and bruises, but _he_ did.

They didn't look pretty.

.

Alfred looked up; meeting his eyes he smiled and gave him a small wave.

Arthur turned back around, not noticing Alfred wince lightly in pain from the effort.

Arthur sighed; Alexandra rubbed her cheek against his in a comforting gesture.

'I'm… not very good at healing…. The bruises did fade, and the cuts seemed to mend themselves, but for how long?'

He turned right, narrowly avoiding hitting a tree.

'We really should get to a village and have those checked… '

He glanced back again; Alfred was looking at the scenery absentmindedly.

.

'If he strains himself, the cuts will reopen. Sure they aren't large gashes but…'

Arthur shook his head, a stab of guilt hitting him.

'There were quite a few… and… to think he did that to save me…'

'That idiot… he didn't need to do that…'

Arthur exhaled, and looked at the sky. 'But…'

His eyes didn't seem to register the clouds, or the birds in the sky.

'I wonder, when was the last time some one did that for me?'

.

Alfred tilted his head to the side, trying to see Arthur's face.

When they started heading off again, Arthur walked in front of him.

He seemed to be really angry before, but that was a little while ago.

Alfred sighed, 'he's not still mad is he?'

When he saw Arthur looking at him, he had smiled and waved.

Probably not his best idea, since his shoulder was hurt from the fall.

.

But, Arthur just looked away again.

Was he still angry with him?

Alfred turned and looked at the sky, 'man, I wish I could read minds.'

.

* * *

.*

.

Alexandra's ears twitched, she looked around.

"pyu…."

Arthur patted her head, "shh love."

'She's… trembling?'

She batted his hand with her paw, "pyuu. Pyuu pyu."

'Something… is here?'

.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

Arthur turned around quickly, "Al-"

Alfred had fallen on the ground, something standing a few feet away from them.

Alfred was pointed at the thing, "d-dragon!"

Though he said dragon, it was a wyvern, it was less bulky and more slender.

It was much smaller than the average adult wyvern, an adult could easily be the size of an elephant.

This, was about the size of a horse.

.

But that didn't mean it was any less dangerous.

.

It's scales were a light brown, blending in with the forest floor.

'So that's why I didn't see it.'

It's gold eyes flicked back from Arthur to Alfred. It's wings bent slightly, as if it was going to take flight.

It's claws clenched, looking back at them, it snorted.

Was it going to fly away, or fight?

.

It's long tail moved slowly from side to side behind it.

Who would make the first move?

.

Arthur put his hand on Alexandra's head, "shh love."

The wyvern looked over at Arthur, it's jaws opening slightly to reveal sharp teeth.

"Alfred.." he whispered, careful not to make any sudden movements.

Alfred glanced at him, "y-yeah?"

Arthur took a deep breath, making sure his eyes never left the wyvern's gold eyes.

.

"When I say so, run."

"w-what?"

Arthur held out his book, and opened it.

Noticing what he was doing, the wyvern lunged.

"Arthur!" Alfred closed his eyes tight.

"Congelo tempus!"

.

The wyvern was frozen, it's jaws mere inches away from Arthur and Alexandra.

Alexandra fainted, falling down to the ground.

.

Alfred opened his eyes, "A-Art-"

Arthur grabbed his wrist and pulled, "you idiot! Hurry!"

Alexandra was put into Arthur's bag, least she fall if he carried her.

.

"B-but-"

"You idiot! Do you want to die?" He pulled, dragging him through the forest.

The spell wasn't going to last long.

.

.

Birds and squirrels fled as they ran past, trying to get as far away as possible.

.

"Shouldn't we kill it?" Alfred asked as they sprinted down a slope.

"Dragons aren't easily killed. Even if that wyvern is only part dragon."

There was a loud screech from behind them, followed by the sound of a tree falling.

The whole ground seemed to vibrate, nearly causing Alfred to slip.

.

"Don't you dare look back."

Alfred bit his lip, "but... what if it attacks someone else?"

"Alfred, you're in no condition to fight."

"Can't you use your magic?"

"Alfred, that wyvern was a child, it's mother is never far behind."

He pulled harder, "pray that it looses interest in us."

Alfred shivered, "I don't want to see what the mother looks like."

.

* * *

.

Arthur leaned against a tree, out of breath.

"I think... that this is okay…"

Alexandra crawled out of the bag, feeling very dizzy. "pyu…"

Alfred coughed, his throat dry, "r...remind me to...watch... where I'm going next time."

Arthur exhaled, "the next time, I hope you have enough sense to run when I tell you to."

Alfred laughed, "hopefully next time we aren't running from a dragon."

Arthur poked his forehead, "Wyvern poppet. Wyvern."

.

Alfred laughed, moving arm to run his hands through his hair.

"Hey... uh...Artie? You can let go now."

Arthur looked down to see he was still holding onto to Alfred's wrist, he let go.

"Make sure you run next time or I'll have to drag you again."

"Yeah yeah. I got it."

Alexandra looked at the two, she pawed at Alfred's pants.

"pyuuu."

.

Alfred bent down and picked her up, "You ok Alex?" he ruffled her fur.

"pyuu!" She batted at his hand.

Arthur sighed, "hurry up you two. The village should be nearby."

'I hope…'

.

Alfred placed Alexandra on his head, "alright! Onwards to victory!

"Pyu! Pyuu!" She hit his head with her paw.

"Ow! Okay okay!"

Arthur shook his head, honestly what was that git thinking?

He reached up and took Alexandra into his arms, where she settled happily.

"Aww come on Arthur, we were just playing."

"Yes I know." He patted Alexandra's head.

"It will rain soon, we better get going."

"what? Rain? Why didn't you tell me? Let's go!"

Alfred started to walk away only to stop when he noticed Arthur wasn't following.

.

"Alfred."

"Yeah?"

"you're going the wrong way."

"oh… haha… whoops." Alfred laughed nervously.

Arthur sighed and turned, "Hurry up git."

Alfred blinked a few times, 'he's… not going to hit me?'

He grinned, and ran up catch up with him. "Wait up!"

.

.

.

* * *

Sorry it's kinda short.

I've been pretty busy lately planning and… well… how to put it…

Writer's block is a bitch.

.

Arthur- that reminds me, I forgot to ask.

Tba- eating chocolate* what?

Arthur- who's the bad-… is that dove? (Tba- Godiva. (God- i-va)) that's not how you pronounce it.

Tba-…. *continues eating* (Arthur- right… so who's the bad guy?) no one.

Alfred & Arthur-….what? (Tba- no one.)

Arthur- there's no way that there is no 'bad guy'.

Tba- you don't believe me? (Arthur- you love messing with me, of course I don't believe you.)

hm… *eats milk chocolate star* such a shame.

Arthur-… what's that supposed to mean? (Tba- nothing. Nothing really.)

Alfred- oooh! I know what she means. She means that the bad guys turns good-

Tba- nope.

Alfred- then I don't know. (Tba- they're not bad.) one person?

Arthur- two? Three?

Tba-… I love my job~ gender neutral writing for the win! … Chinese don't really use pronouns either. Well, speaking wise you probably wont be able to tell. Writing is another story. It's all in context you know. Maybe I'll throw in a person with ambiguous gender just for the fun of it.

Arthur- sigh* walks away* I'll be in my room if you need me

Alfred-…bubble bath? (Arthur-… yes…)

Tba- yeah, I just bought a bottle, go ahead and use it.

Arthur- why is it that only at times like this we all think alike?

Tba & Alfred- *shrug*

.

.

.

.

TBA~


	11. Hidden depths

Silver 10

.

Arthur- Hey Tba. Your horoscope for 2012, is rather good. It says you, **should get off your bum and do some work! **_And if you do, you'll be successful_.

Tba- Schools gonna be taking a break. **Happy**** Chinese**** New year **by the way... er... if you celebrate. (1/20/12)

Arthur- sigh* hopefully that means you'll update more.

Tba- no promises.

Arthur- TBA!

Tba- yeah yeah I know. But I'm working on something okay?

Arthur- oh,_ that thing_ is it? *depressed* how to put it… I think, I'd rather you update this…

Alfred- because you're with me?

Arthur- no, because it's less of a headache.

Tba- but _**this is probably going to go for a while**_. I'm going to _guess at least 30 or so chapters, when it finally ends_. Considering the time line… er…

Arthur- yes, but _that _will definitely be at least 20 or so chapters, and at least for this one, you're at most a third the way there. um… if it is 30, which I highly doubt.

Alfred- I have no idea what you're talking about! *smile*

Tba- yawn* right. Anyway, gonna go off to write _that. _the more stock chapters of _that _I have, the more time I could spend on writing this or something else.

Arthur- sigh* I'll help. (Alfred- can I help?) uh… no… go play with Alexandra.

Alexandra- pyuu?

Alfred- hey Alex…*pet pet* …..*to Alexandra* you know…. _If_ _Artie read the scripts lying around, he'd know what's gonna happen_…. *wink* keep it secret okay? Actually, the plot goes… *Notices readers*

Oh… uh… H-hi… Um… *grabs Alexandra & runs* I can't give you any spoilers! Sorry! ok thanks bye!

.

Note-_** sorry for the delays, you see, Prussia and Tba eloped.**_

From:_ A knight of romance_

.

Tba- rips note* **We.****Did.****Not.**

.

* * *

.

They walked in a comfortable silence.

However, Alfred's thoughts kept going back to their encounter with the wyvern.

"Hey… what did you do back there?"

Arthur looked up, "what?"

"You know… how did you get it to stop?"

Arthur hummed to himself, "Just a spell to stop time."

"Stop time?"

Arthur chuckled, "It's a rather high level spell."

He sighed, "Though, it didn't turn out so well."

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged, "it was cast rather quickly, so it wouldn't last long."

"So it didn't work right?" (As in, _the way it was supposed to_)

.

'Magic spells are pretty awesome. I mean, stop time? Cool.'

Arthur nodded, "Since it's a high level spell there are incantations. Casting it by only saying the spell's name will reduce it's effectiveness."

"Reduce by how much?"

Arthur closed his eyes in thought, "It… depends…" He opened the book and flipped through the pages."

Alfred leaned over to try to see the book, but Arthur moved it away. "Give me a second."

He stopped flipping through the pages and ran his hands on the words written on the page.

.

"For instance. There are many fire spells."

_Did it get hot in here, or is it just me? _

Arthur tapped at the words, "Simple ones, for example, casting a fireball does not require an incantation."

_Simple but effective for frying and burning things. Also good for threatening people…._

_._

"Spells that are higher level may require an incantation." He looked over at Alfred.

"Those incantations are to help."

"Help with what?"

.

Arthur closed the book, "some spells require more magic than others. Those incantations help those who do not have that kind of magic. And if those who do have enough magic recite them, the spells are easier to cast."

"And if the person already has the magic needed… well…"

"So, if you recited it…"

"It might have lasted a bit longer, but by that time, we would have been…"

"Pyuu!"

"Lunch, right?"

Arthur nodded, and switched his book into his right hand.

.

"Of course, higher level spells require more magic, and more concentration."

He looked forward and stepped over a tree trunk.

"Reciting the incantation makes it easier to cast even if you don't have the necessary magic. But it's a burden to your body, the moment your concentration wavers, the spell may stop."

He paused, "Summoners always have to say incantations in order to summon."

"Being a mage is tough."

Arthur smiled, "I suppose wielding a gun isn't easy either."

Alfred laughed, "Nah, you just need to have a steady hand."

"Pyuu~"

.

* * *

.

After walking for what it seemed like hours, they finally _finally_ reached a small town.

As soon as they were able to get a room, Alfred all but collapsed onto the chair in it.

.

"My legs are burning." He said, putting his head down on the wooden table in front of him.

Arthur put his stuff down on a bedside table. Alexandra hopped out of his arms and onto the ground.

"I can't believe it, they don't have enough rooms and we have to share."

Alfred turned to look over at him, "but, if we always get separate rooms, we're gonna be spending a lot of money. And we have to get some jobs to get more."

.

Arthur didn't seem to hear him, "Of course, it is a rather small town, but you'd think there would be more people passing by and they'd build a few more inns."

He pulled off his cloak and draped it over the other chair.

.

"Well, we've got a room right? No problem."

Arthur sat down, "Honestly, if we hadn't we would've had to sleep outside…again."

Arthur never seemed to like sleeping outside, probably because he had such a nice and cozy place back home.

But he (Alfred) rather liked sleeping outside, feeling the wind on your face, seeing the beautiful stars at night, even listening to those sounds the animals made at night.

He put his head back down, "so tired…"

.

Arthur nudged his arm, "don't fall asleep. We still need to get your injuries checked."

Alfred moved his arm away from Arthur's reach, "it's fine, it doesn't even hurt anymore."

Arthur walked behind Alfred, "are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt a- ow!" He jerked up, as Arthur poked him rather harshly between the shoulder blades.

.

"You're not fine. I'll go call a doctor. I'm sure a town like this has one."

"You're gonna waste money." Alfred said, rubbing his shoulder.

Arthur grabbed his bag, and headed out, "well, better to lose money, than lose a partner hm?"

.

The door slammed shut, Alfred stared at the door for a while.

He smiled and put his head back down, Alexandra climbing up onto the table to settle near his head.

"Pyuu!"

"Yeah, he's not a bad guy."

.

* * *

.

Somewhere else?

.

(Lien is Vietnam. Her sister, Emily, is Taiwan. Lillian is Lichtenstein. Belgium is Iris. )

.

She looked over at the window, seeing three men she was not familiar with. Soldiers.

"Lien. Come here." She said, to her sister, moving closer to the window.

Her sister joined her, both looking through the drapes on the window.

"You think…"

"He's left already. They won't catch him." She assured her sister.

Her sister smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "But invading our home? Isn't it a good idea to teach those three a lesson?"

She laughed, "True, true." She pulled back the drapes a little more, and opened the window.

"Alert the others. There is no reason guards would be here otherwise."

Lien nodded and gathered up a few bottles off their counter, rushing out the back door.

.

As soon as her sister left, she pulled up her sleeves, "Gió." (Wind)

.

Outside, the three soldiers clutched their hats as a giant gust of wind blew.

"w-what?" one soldier asked, his hat nearly being blown off.

"Calm down! it's just wind!" His friend said, his jacket billowing wildly behind him.

The last soldier clutched his coat together "keep calm!"

.

'Just wind?'

She smiled to herself, 'never underestimate the wind.'

She flicked her wrist, and the wind picked up, scattering bright green leaves around them, even pushing them back a little.

.

"What is this?" he yelled his hat flying out of his hands and into a tree down the road.

"This isn't natural!' the second yelled, his hat also flying away.

The third clenched his teeth together, growling, "We are not returning without good news." He frowned, mumbling under his breath, "He'll kill us."

He turned to the other two.

"We'll split up. You, go get your hat back."

.

.

She giggled, muffling it with her sleeve.

The back door opened, "sister."

"What is it?" she watched as the soldier looked around cautiously, so afraid of something jumping out at him.

"Lillian is with her brother. But Iris has left."

She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Such a shame. She would have enjoyed this." She looked back out the window.

"Well, we cant just let these three get away can we?"

Her sister smiled, "It would be bad for our reputation."

.

.

She looked out the window, spotting a soldier trying to get his hat from a low branch.

She looked over her shoulder, just in time to see her brother walk into the back room.

"It would be a bad idea to tell him but…" she looked at the soldier, and shook her head.

"They're counting on me… and…"

The soldier let out a cheer when he finally got his hat down, putting it back on his head.

She looked down to see he was holding a rifle, similar to the ones in their store.

"He… wouldn't be here to talk if he's armed."

As if feeling someone was watching him, he looked around.

Lillian ducked so he would not see her.

'He's coming to find out about Arthur isn't he?'

.

She put her hand behind a crate, very carefully trying to maneuver it.

'I'm not going to let them catch him.'

She slowly pulled out a rifle from behind the crate, it was an old rifle, but still good.*

She put the rifle down and moved the crate, she got up on it to see better.

Picking up the rifle, she positioned half of the gun over the windowsill.

She could see the soldier, but he didn't seem to see her at all.

Her finger on the trigger, she moved the gun over just a bit.

She didn't want to hit him, just scare him so he would leave.

.

She closed her eyes tightly and pulled the trigger.

.

The man heard the firing, but couldn't react fast enough to actually move away.

The tree behind him now had a bullet deeply wedged into it's trunk.

He looked at the tree, at the bullet.

Where did that shot come from?

He turned and saw the shop.

.

Where else would a gun be?

Before he could do anything else, one of his fellow soldiers ran to him.

"This is madness! This place is cursed!" he yelled. His clothes were caked with dirt, did he fall?

"What makes you say that?"

The man gestured wildly, "a tree! A tree's roots lifted and tripped me!"

"Surely it is your imagination."

He shook his head, "At first I thought so too. But then, the ground split and I tripped over the crack, landing in a pile of mud."

"Was it magic?"

He stopped, "from the previous reports, there are no registered mages here…"

.

.

Lillian ducked her head, from the distance the rifle would hopefully blend in with the windowsill.

The door opened and her brother walked in.

"Lillian?"

".B..brother…"

.

.

* * *

.

Lillian/Lichtenstein's rifle-SA1 Bolt Action Sniper airsoft rifle.

Only without pellets, and with _bullets._

**HAHA! Bet you didn't see that coming!**

.**  
**

Tba- watching movie about weapons* Oh my god… that's a beauty…. *to tank*

Arthur-…

Alfred-…

Arthur- um,…. We made the first tanks actually…. It…didn't go too well but….

Tba- happy sigh* they're so beautiful….

Alfred- France sorta invented Knights though.

Arthur- **don't speak of France.**

Tba- ahhh… Such beauty… those horses adorned with metal plates, their rides glimmering in the sunlight. Their sharp swords and bows, easily mowing down the opponents. *sigh* How I long for days gone away. For when it was much simpler and –

Arthur- what are you talking about?

Tba- I was talking to myself. *sigh* Weapons are so pretty aren't they? It's a pity they're used for war. *happy sigh* Such beauty, such practicality, such power. Ah… I could talk about them all day. (Arthur- please don't.)

Alfred- kinda weird how you like weapons, like guns.

Tba- that's not weird. And it pisses me of that I can't buy awesome knives! Argh! Stupid laws…

Arthur- to be honest, they _are_ to protect you.

Tba- protecting is one thing, but to have laws that restrict you from even using a weapon in self-defense is rather stupid.

Alfred- cant do anything about that sorry. Why don't you move to somewhere where they allow? Like, not New york?

Tba- hm, maybe one day, if I get a boyfriend, I'll get him to take me on a date to a shooting range.

Arthur- what kind of idiot takes his girl to a shooting range? (Alfred- waves*) **Put your hand down!**

Tba- che, too bad with state laws I'm not allowed to own anything that could be considered a weapon. Unless I'm hunting, and I have to have a license which I obviously have to pay for and probably renew. Grrr… As if, I'd hunt cute little animals.

Arthur- by the way,** you're not hunting for any food got that Alfred? No matter how much meat you want or how hungry you are!**

Alfred- huh? what are you saying?** I'd never eat Alex.**

Alexandra- Pyuu pyu pyu!

Tba- bye guys. (Arthur- that's a specific denial!) (Alfred- no it's not! I'm just saying-)

.

.

.

.

TBA~


	12. Healer

Silver chapter 11

.

Tba- hm… it's just harmless co-habitation.

Arthur- I'll be sure to put a pillow between us.

Alfred- I did say the bed was big enough. No need to be so close.

Arthur- w-wait a second! I-I'm not going to sl-… lie in the same bed… as you.

Tba & Alfred-… *innocent* what's wrong with just saying sleep?

Arthur- unlike you two native little children-

Tba & Alfred- HEY! I'M NOT A KID!

Arthur- some people might take that the wrong way… moreover, Alfred's arm is still hurt. I wouldn't want to hit it and cause him more pain. I'll just sleep in the chair. _It's no big deal._

Tba- until Francis comes along that is. Besides, Alfred wouldn't let you do that.

Arthur- I thought we had a deal.

Tba- I remember agreeing that he would appear after-

Alfred- waving hands wildly* g-guys! Spoilers!

Arthur- oh. I…I didn't notice…

Tba-…. *eating chips* I'll go check on my time line. … so Arthur, about that letter….

Arthur- oh yes, the first one was lost, the second was… my fault. The third was not given to it's rightful owner.

Alfred- ? Are you talking about-

Arthur- yes poppet. _**Now, don't you readers have a story to read?**_

Tba- just making sure everything's good.

Alexandra- Pyuu pyu pyu pyu! (Tba- hand twitch* must… hug…)

Arthur- hugs Alexandra* You're so cute~

Tba- so cute~ *loves animals*

Alfred- I've never been so jealous of a rabbit.

Tba& Arthur- what was that?

Alfred- nothing...

.

* * *

.

.

"Bloody idiot."

Arthur mumbled as he fixed his cloak unconsciously moving his other arm to knock at the door.

He had asked around if there was a healer nearby, there was.

The problem?

.

Of course, he _had_ to live in the middle of the bloody _forest_ on the _outskirts_ of town!

'Next time he gets himself hurt, I'm dragging him to the healer with me.'

.

He knocked again, 'why is the healer taking so long?!'

The door slowly opened, a person dressed in a blue cloak behind it.

"Yes?" a soft voice asked.

Arthur blinked, "Oh er… um…"

Blue eyes blinked, "you're not from the village." A stray lock of white hair fell in front of their eyes. They brushed it away with their hand.

"Right, my… friend needs some healing."

The healer nodded, "just a minute." They walked back inside, but left the door open allowing Arthur to peak inside the house.

.

While the healer gathered a few things and put them in a bag, Arthur noticed a pair of animals sleeping on the rug, snow-white fur, black noses, triangular ears and fluffy tails.

'Strange….'

The healer returned, "Lead the way."

Arthur nodded and left, the healer following closely behind.

.

.

Arthur resisted the urge to glance back at the healer.

He closed his eyes in concentration, 'there is something about…them…'

'Something... off.'

"You're not from the village." The healer said turning to Arthur.

"Oh… No. We're travelers." He had hoped that the questions would stop there.

"From?" the healer asked glancing at the village.

.

Maybe if he dragged out his answers, he would be able to avoid any other questions.

"He lived not too far from here. Well, I suppose it's quite a distance, but…"

He was never good at making small talk.

He sighed, 'I'm not good with people.'

.

The healer only nodded, and moved shifting the book in his hands.

Arthur noticed the movement and remembered his own book.

.

'It feels strange without something to hold in my arms.' he was nearly always holding his book and occasionally, his pet.

'I left it in the inn. Well, I doubt he's going to go through my things.'

He glanced back at the healer, 'I feel like I've seen him before.'

A silver earring shone under the hood, while blue eyes briefly glanced at him.

"We are almost there. You are staying at the inn yes?"

"Right."

.

'Do not ask others, what you do not want to be asked in turn.'

Arthur frowned, 'I would hope that I never have to tell him.'

.

They walked into the inn, ignoring the greetings from the owner and headed up the stairs.

Arthur pulled the key out from his pocket and unlocked the door.

He slowly opened the door and peered in.

As he thought, both Alfred and Alexandra had already fallen asleep.

.

He couldn't help but smile a bit.

Seeing Alexandra curl up by Alfred, she had accepted him much like her master.

Though he hated to admit it, he was quite fond of the boy's innocence and naivety.

He remembered the healer was with him and his smile faded.

"Could you look at him? I don't know the extent of his injuries I'm afraid." He gestured to Alfred.

The healer nodded, and walked over to where Alfred was sleeping.

.

Very softly, a hand tapped Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred groaned as he stirred, blinking blearily, he looked up to see the patch of fur that was Alexandra.

He looked over his shoulder to see a stranger and behind him Arthur.

.

"Oh, you're back." He sat up and stretched, stopping when he felt a sharp stab of pain.

He had forgotten about his injury.

.

Arthur walked over and scooped Alexandra up, "I'll be outside if you need me."

"Huh?" He watched as Arthur walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

The healer gave him a very small smile, "Where are your injuries? Please show me."

Alfred wasn't sure why Arthur left the room, but he guessed Arthur must have had something else to do.

"Yeah okay."

.

* * *

.

Arthur stood over the streets, looking down from the balcony.

Alexandra lightly snoozed in his arms. Arthur lightly poked Alexandra's nose.

The rabbit shifted lightly and opened one eyes before licking his finger.

"What do you think of him?"

The rabbit sniffed and looked up at her master. She rubbed her head against is chest and 'purred.'

"Well, I suppose you're right." He said as he petted her.

He smiled, "I wouldn't call him a 'hero' just yet."

He looked up at the sky, contemplating something. "Then again, neither am I."

"Pyu!"

He looked back down, seeing Alexandra paw at his shirt.

"You miss them?"

Alexandra nodded and attempted to climb up Arthur's shirt.

.

He lifted her up so she was able to hang on to his shoulder.

"Pyu pyu!"

"It _is_ quite a view." He looked over, seeing the sun dip between the houses.

"pyuu pyuuu."

His eyes flicked over to her. "It can't compare to _that_ view, but…"

He let out a contented sigh, "Sometimes it's nice. Just being like this."

A large gust blew, blowing Arthur's hood down.

He didn't bother to fix it, Alexandra pawing at it as it landed on her.

.

He closed his eyes, "it's a nice breeze."

"There's a saying, with every new wind, something changes."

"Pyu?" she turned to look questioningly at her master.

"Not every wind is a good one." He said lifting a hand and running his fingers through her fur.

"Well, they should be finished by now."

"pyu~"

"I-I'm not worried about him at all!"

Alexandra hung onto her master's cloak for dear life as he stomped back to his room.

.

He walked into to see a strange sight, well perhaps it wasn't so strange…

Alfred was chatting with the healer, who listened and nodded every so often.

Alfred looked over to Arthur, "ah! You're back."

Arthur closed the door behind him, "you're fine now?"

Alfred grinned and patted his arm, "It's like it was never hurt in the first place!"

Arthur sat down on the chair and huffed, "that's nice. Try not to get hurt in the future then."

Alexandra climbed down from her master's cloak and onto the table.

She looked over at the healer for a second before curling up on the table.

"We should get going soon shouldn't we?"

"We need to stock up on some supplies though. So we'll be staying a while longer."

.

The healer spoke up, "where are you going?"

Alfred shrugged, "around. No clue, but it's fun to explore huh?"

Arthur sighed, "This is just a trip to you isn't it?"

"Then, allow me to tell your fortune."

.

Alfred quickly sat up straight, "you can do that? Cool!"

The healer nodded, and smiled a bit at his enthusiasm.

"I see… many encounters in your future… many pleasant ones, but you should be careful…" The healer glanced at Arthur.

Piercing blue eyes met green for a second before Arthur looked away.

"Though, I suppose you will be fine with your friend."

Alfred laughed, "Definitely!" He looked over at Arthur, "you want to try too?"

.

Arthur waved his hand dismissively, "n-no. I'm fine…"

The healer continued to stare at him, "You will… battle with a dragon. I would be careful if I were you…"

Arthur jolted, trying not to meet those eyes.

"…what makes you so sure?'

The healer lifted a sleeve to cover their mouth. "It is merely… a possibility…"

"Well, is it a nice dragon or a mean one?" Alfred asked unaware of the tense atmosphere.

The healer eyes seemed to gleam, "That entirely depends, on the circumstances."

.

"Your work is done here, thanks for your help."

"Hey Arthur!"

The healer got up, "I understand. Though…."

He looked over at Alfred, "It was nice to meet you, and it was as if, I had seen an old friend again." A small smile made it's way to the healer's face.

"Huh?"

The healer chuckled, "It is nothing."

The door closed behind them silently.

.

* * *

.

Alfred looked over at Arthur, "Hey… Arthur… are you ignoring me?"

He walked over to him, noticing how he was staring down at the table.

He put his arm on Arthur's shoulder, startling him.

"W-what?!"

"Are you listening to me?'

.

Arthur sighed and unclasped his cloak, letting it fall on the chair.

"I was just thinking."

"Were you thinking about that fortune?"

Arthur slid his fingers through Alexandra's fur.

"Not really."

.

Alfred crossed his arms over his chest, "Then what _are_ you doing?"

'That person… something doesn't seem right…' He frowned, his left hand clenching.

'It's like he knows something…'

Looking up, he jolted when he realized Alfred was too close for comfort.

He pushed him aside with a gentle hand. "Personal space, have you ever heard of it Alfred?"

Alfred laughed, hand going to scratch at the back of his head. "Oops! "

.

Arthur ignored him, standing up to walk to the window, peering out at the streets below.

"Alfred, why don't you stay here and rest up? I'll get some supplies."

"Huh? But I'm all healed up now. I should be fine." Alfred moved his arm, showing Arthur that he was healed.

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest, "That's what they all say, that is, until they injure themselves again."

"Who's 'they'?"

Arthur exhaled, "Fine, then the next time you get injured- and you _will_ get injured." He said shooting down the words Alfred were about to say.

"You can get yourself to a healer, alright?"

Alfred whined, "But Arthur~"

Arthur turned and picked up his book, "well, I'll be off now. Get some rest Alfred."

Alfred sighed and reluctantly got into the bed, mumbling something about 'stubborn mages' into the pillow.

.

Arthur lightly patted Alexandra's head.

"make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, alright girl?" He whispered.

Alexandra nuzzled his hand, "pyu~"

.

* * *

.

.

He frowned, hand going up to pull at his nonexistent hood.

'Maybe it would have been better if I _had_ kept it on.' He looked around, and saw a bookstore on the corner of the street.

'Wearing it would have been a give away would it?' He pushed the door open, a bell jingling to alert people of his presence.

A small grey haired old man with glasses nodded at him, before returning to sorting his books.

.

He made his way through the store, hand reaching out and trailing across the spines of the books as he walked.

'World's Historia.'

'Legends and Myths of the world'

'Rituals and traditions of the east.'

He tapped finger against one of the spines and pulled it out, shifting his book to one arm, as he flipped through it.

.

'…the tribe's chiefs are males. Daughters and sons of the chief are arranged to marry before birth. In the past hundred years however, there has been one woman who had defied the tradition. Going on a journey, right before she was to marry….'

He flipped the page, skimming over some lines.

'when she returned, she was crowned the new chief, and though it was in her power to annul the engagement, decided not to. …she started a new legacy that still holds true today….'

He closed the book and put it back, before pulling out another one.

.

'As a native of the place, he could not stand for the destruction having taken place… '

'He had traveled to the…..along with others… together they… out… destroyed… start… legend.'

Arthur frowned; thumb brushing over the barely legible words.

'Did some idiot spill water on this?' He shook his head and turned the page.

'William was a knight, employed by a lord before he became a traveling mercenary. Seeing the…he decided to…. There he found…they…granted….'

He scowled, 'all the important parts are missing.'

.

Of course, he already knew the story. Though whether it was true or not… he wasn't so sure.

He had asked Alfred, who seemed to believe wholeheartedly that it was true.

However, he was skeptical.

He flipped through the pages carefully, the text faded and pages crinkled as he did so.

.

'Such an old book', he thought as he stopped on a page.

He brushed over the drawing, hand drawn it seemed, of two intricate swords.

A description of their wielder and his accomplishments lay underneath the drawing.

'…dojo… line of martial artists… presented with… by the… today, these artifacts are traveling around the world along with….'

He shook his head, hand reaching out to flip the page when he realized he was nearly at the end of the book.

.

'well, there is only one left who could be at the end. Though only two pages to describe such a person?' He frowned, 'I doubt there is a picture either.'

He flipped the page, the text strangely legible compared to the other pages.

He trailed his finger over the words, speaking them as he read.

"The white mage."

Underneath it, there were many other names that people called the mage.

Warlock. Witch.

Which was it?

He tapped his finger against the page, 'immense power… went on… with… fought…killed… granted…'

He exhaled slowly, looking over to the next page.

There was a small drawing, apparently of the mage.

Only, the mage was facing away, their head bent down, concentrating on healing an injured person.

.

'Familiars…' He snapped the book closed, 'How funny a book would have information about so many, and yet very little on the one who...'

He put the book back, reaching out for another as a voice came from behind him.

"Are you looking for something in particular?"

Arthur turned to man, arm unconsciously pressing his book closer to his chest. "Oh, I'm looking around.'

The old man nodded, eyes going to look at what Arthur had put back.

"Oh? That is one of the older ones. It's a bit hard to read since it's in Latin."

.

Arthur smiled, "yes, I found I could only read parts of it."

The man chuckled, "there is a newer print if you would like, it's written in English."

"yes, that would be very helpful."

The man nodded, and shuffled away to get the book.

.

Arthur turned back to the bookcase and pulling out the last book that had caught his eye.

He flipped through it, and scowled.

'They're in here as well. Are they real or not? Was it just a story, or is it true?'

"Oh? Would you like that one as well?"

Arthur looked over at the man, holding a book with a reddish brown cover.

Arthur pulled out the book from before, turning to the man with the books.

"Actually, I'd like to purchase these two and that one."

The man furrowed his brows, looking at the old, worn book. "are you sure?"

Arthur nodded, "yes. Could you ring it up?"

The man chuckled, "of course. This way."

.

.

Arthur put his purchases into his bag before biding the older man a farewell.

At the very least, he had something to keep Alfred entertained.

The bag lightly bumped against him as he walked.

'Who knows, I might even teach him some latin.'

His lips twitched into a small smile, 'it would be amusing to confuse him.'

Looking straight, he noticed a few uniformed soldiers standing by the street side.

'…..'

Slipping his book into his bag, he slowly approached them.

.

"Is there something wrong?"

One of the soldiers looked at him, "No. We were just called to inspect."

"Inspect? What for?"

The men looked at each other for a moment, sharing glances before turning to him.

"You're not from around here are you?"

Arthur shook his head, "No. I've arrived here today." He cleared his throat, "Is there something wrong? What is going on?"

.

Another solider sighed, "Oh, I wouldn't worry about it. It's not going to turn up anything after all."

The third shrugged, "making us go day and night searching for someone who is likely on another continent. What is he thinking?"

Arthur smiled, "Well, since there doesn't seem to be any trouble, I won't bother you any longer."

The men nodded, turning to complain to each other as Arthur walked away.

.

.

* * *

.

Arthur pushed open the door, unsurprised to see Alfred and Alexandra smile at him when he walked through it.

"Oh good you're back! I was so bored!"

England shook his head, dropping his bag on the empty chair. "You could have taken a nap."

"I did! But I couldn't sleep…"

Arthur sat down, reaching into his bag to grab the books he bought.

He placed his spell book on the table, before pulling out the book he was looking for.

"Here Alfred."

Alfred looked at the book curiously, "Hm?"

Arthur waved the book, "take it."

"what for?"

Arthur pushed the book over to him. "Entertainment."

.

Alfred picked up the book, reading the title aloud. "_Legends and Myths of the world_"

Arthur yawned, "I'm sure you'll find it interesting."

Alfred opened the book, and poked his hand into Arthur's bag.

"Hey!"

Alfred smiled sheepishly, pulling his hand out. "I was looking for something to write with."

Arthur slapped his hand away, grumbling as he pulled out a pen from his bag and handed it to Alfred.

.

Alfred bent over and scribbled something onto the inner cover of the book.

Arthur looked over, "what are you writing?"

"This!"

.

_Property of Alfred F. Jones_

_Given by the really grouchy mage Arthur_

.

Arthur shook his head, smiling a bit. "Your hand writing is terrible."

"We can't all have beautiful penmanship you know." Alfred said puffing out his cheeks in a pout.

Arthur's brow rose, "how would you know I have good penmanship?"

"Well, you flip through that spell book of yours a lot. They don't really sell spell books do they? You must have written them yourself." Alfred turned to the first page, reading the person who wrote the book.

"Well, it's something like that."

"Huh?"

.

Arthur got up and stretched, "I'm tired. Do you want to be by the wall of not?"

"um… either way is fine…I guess."

"okay." Arthur got into the bed and moved one of the pillows aside, putting it behind him.

"Alfred, throw me my cloak."

Alfred picked up the cloak from the back of the chair and threw it over to Arthur who folded it.

"Um… Artie?"

"_Arthur_. What?" He rolled over onto his side to glare at Alfred.

.

"I changed my mind, I think I like the wall better." He mumbled.

Arthur growled, "now you change your mind?!"

"Pyuu~"

"well…I-"

"Just get in!"

"okay!"

.

.

"Um… Arthur?"

"what?"

"…it's kinda crowded."

Arthur stared at the wall, Alfred content on staring at the ground below.

"It's smaller than it looks."

"Pyuu~" Alexandra said from her place on the pillow between them.

"….um… night."

"Good night."

.

.

.

* * *

.

Tba- I am totally alive!

Arthur- getting ready to cast high-level magic spell* do us all a favor and stay dead!

Alfred- no way! The story is starting to heat up… I think… (Alexandra- pyuu?)

Arthur- I doubt it! She would have to go through her old notes to figure out what is happening.

Tba- haha! That's where I've got you. See, im putting all my notes into a little portfolio of sorts. There's a section for each of my stories I'm working on.

Arthur- oh really? *smirk* then pray tell, what will be happening in the next chapter?

Tba- HAHAHAHA! No, I'm not falling for that trick.

Arthur- oh well… I tried… Now to kill you!

Tba- what's this 'big apple' people keep talking about? I live in new york and I've never seen a huge apple. And new york isn't even shaped like an apple. Seriously! People are so weird.

Arthur- LIKE YOU SHOULD BE SAYING THAT!

Alfred- noooooooo! *tackles Arthur* No fighting!

Tba- Ciao~

.

.

.

TBA~


End file.
